Crimson Eyed Savior
by Tala-chibi
Summary: Natalia Ra finds herself trapped in the forest by ShinRa underlings, and is helped by a mysterious man named Vincent. Not knowing whether he is friend or foe, she learns to trust, and eventually, love him.
1. Chapter 1

You moved through the forest slowly, cautiously, black and red hair whipping in the breeze. You panted slightly, having moved for three days without stopping to eat or sleep. If you did...they would catch you. Them...the damn Turks...you just recently destroyed a Mako reactor; their main source of income. So, naturally, they were quite pissed with you... they cared nothing for the planet, but you did... you heard the cries of the planet as you were walking through the area, and you had to do something... though, this something may just get you killed...you suddenly saw some Turks come into view and you ducked down quickly behind a bush, your heart going fast as you heard their movements. You slowly moved now, making sure your footsteps were silent, ducking behind trees. You felt weakness, and you forced yourself to move. You were thankful that your stomach hadn't betrayed you through your hunger pains, making a sound you couldn't cover up. You suddenly felt your legs give out from under you, and you bit your lip to keep from yelling out. You felt a shard of glass imbed itself deep into your wrist as you had tried to catch your fall, the blood flowing freely. You gritted your teeth and pulled the shard out, putting your hand to your wrist quickly, the blood coming out that much faster. You felt the extra tearing of your skin and it made you shiver a bit, but you didn't mind it...it made you a bit more aware. You suddenly heard footsteps approach, and you shuddered, slightly backing just in time to see a Turk with blazing red hair walking in your direction, blue Mako eyes searching, not missing anything. You shuddered again, backing a bit more. You suddenly felt a hand go around your mouth, your body being held tight to another's. You squeezed your eyes shut tight and froze, stiffening with a bit of fear, panic... and of course, weakness...

Man: "Stay here and be silent..."

A deep voice murmured, and you felt your quaking stop. The voice sounded of velvet, and close to your ear. You felt the deep voice resound through you, and you couldn't shake the feeling of the calmness spread through you. Who was this one...? You felt the male set you down on the ground softly, laying you full down to the ground, flat on your stomach. You went to object, but felt the effect of the blood loss make you fall weak, unable to move or do anything further. You heard the male mutter something unintelligible except for the word 'Turk'. You kept your eyes closed, but not as tight anymore. You felt something being laid over you, the material heavy and feeling of cloth. You heard the rustle of some bushes and froze again, the heavy footsteps of that one Turk following you moving through the bushes where you were hiding. You bite your lip again, holding down a whimper.

Man: "Reno what are you doing in these woods..."

You heard the velvet voice again, and heard the faint shift of his footsteps move in front of you. The one addressed as Reno shifted, an annoyed sigh coming from him.

Reno: "Looking for a girl, Vincent...this tall with black and crimson hair..."

You heard him mutter, and you shuddered. Was the one that covered you...this Vincent...just capturing you to hand over to the other one…? You went to move, but felt too weak, and now felt light-headed. You heard Vincent's smooth monotone, and it calmed you for some reason.

Vincent: "I have seen no such girl...why are you looking for her?"

You heard Reno shift carelessly, small branch snapping as he did so.

Reno: "No reason, really...just need to talk to her, yo."

You heard him mutter, and you could tell uneasiness in his voice.

Vincent: "Oh really...then why are there two Turks and five Soldiers here..."

His voice darkened a bit, and you couldn't help a grin that came to your lips. You could tell his dislike, and it made you respect him all the more.

Reno: "Uhm... group discussion, yo?"

He said nervously, and you heard his footfall falter back. Your grin widened, feeling deep satisfaction. Now he knew how you felt for so long... you heard Vincent's almost silent footfall move towards Reno, and heard Reno back up more, almost stumbling. You bite your tongue to stop a chuckle, not wanting to give yourself away.

Vincent: "Get out of my forest Turk..."

You shivered a bit with delight, hearing the dark voice directed at Reno. But wait..._his_ forest...? You heard Reno stumble back more, and move away from you and Vincent.

Reno: "Everyone, back to base!"

He yelled, and you couldn't stop a chuckle from coming from you, hearing his panic. You heard Vincent chuckle as well, whether to cover yours or if it was his own, you couldn't tell. You focused hard then, hearing Reno's running footfall fading quickly. You sighed quietly and unintentionally flinched as the material that covered you was pulled away, leaving you wide-open. You opened your eyes slowly and blinked, finding that you couldn't clear the haze from your eyes. You felt another wave of dizziness hit you again and you shuddered weakly, closing your eyes again. Your eyes snapped open as you felt yourself being picked up, and you stared into the most beautiful crimson eyes you had ever seen.

Vincent: "...are you all right...?"

He asked softly, and you felt another weak shudder go through you as you looked the man's face over a bit. Midnight-black hair covering a pale, almost porcelain-looking face... you nodded faintly, but couldn't stop a groan from escaping you, your wrist hitting something hard and cold. Vincent looked down slightly to your wrist, the left side of his mouth curving down in the slightest.

Vincent: "You are bleeding...you should have said so..."

He murmured, with his voice softer than before, holding the same velvet sound as you heard from him earlier when he covered you. You looked to the side faintly, and then looked back to him. Vincent shifted you to lean against his leg, and he fumbled with something in his pocket. You looked and blinked, seeing a golden gauntlet on his left arm extending from his elbow to his hand, forming a claw. You heard him shift, his clawed hand going inside his pocket out of your sight. You could tell his uneasiness and you looked away, feeling terrible. You made your rescuer uneasy... You looked back to him and saw him avoiding your gaze, looking only to your wrist. Vincent took out bandages and wrapped your wrist quickly with his right hand, not using his left at all and it made you feel even worse.

Vincent: "When we get to the bar you will get patched up better..."

Your eyes widened faintly at this, and you shook your head, using what strength you had to push away from him. You fell back and cradled your injured wrist, feeling a sharp pain that brought tears to your eyes.

You: "N-No! You have...already done so much for me... I don't want to…burden you..."

You almost whispered the last part out, going limp to the ground as your strength left you again. Vincent sighed heavily and picked you up, ignoring your struggles.

Vincent: "You will come back with me...whether I have to carry you back fighting or not."

He said, faint hardness to his voice. You fell silent and only nodded, sighing heavily yourself. You looked back up to his eyes, and felt the breath catch a bit in your throat. His eyes were even softer than before, a spark of worry flashing through them.

Vincent: "...go to sleep now...you are safe, for no one from ShinRa will be allowed to touch you...I will make sure of it."

He murmured again, and shifted you closer to him, eyes locked on yours. You nodded faintly, and suddenly felt the fatigue catch up with you, and your head rolled onto his chest, eyes halfway open.

You: "I...already know your name...I am Natalia...thank you, Vincent...for rescuing me..."

You heard Vincent chuckle faintly, and felt his hand move through your hair, bringing you that much closer to sleep.

Vincent: "It is a pleasure to meet you, Natalia... rest now..."

He murmured again, his breath soft on your cheek as he brushed his lips over it. You sighed almost silently, a low content sound and you fell into a deep sleep instantly, just barely feeling something cover you before his gentle cradling of your body lulled you into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

~Four days later~

You opened your eyes weakly, soft groan at the bright light and closed your eyes tight again. Too damn bright...you heard something move and the light dimmed. You cracked your eyes open, blinking a bit to focus. You looked over to where a shadow was and faintly saw the form of a man, tall and silhouetted by the faint light that barely was there. You blinked, focusing hard and sighing as you couldn't really make out his figure. The man shifted, looking back at you and you felt your breath catch slightly, seeing glowing red eyes from the inky darkness.

You: "V...Vincent...?"

You managed to whisper out, and the man nodded, moving over closer. You were able to take his form in, and you forced a blush down. Very tall... and lean... he wore a type of black leather training suit underneath a crimson cloak, the cloak seeming to match his eyes. You noticed a head wrap on his forehead then, holding back most of his hair; it was the same color as his cloak. Vincent moved over to you silently, and you glanced down to see pointed golden boots, pointed like his clawed hand was. You looked up to him and saw him get near, but then he stopped, sitting on the bed a bit away from you.

Vincent: "How do you feel Natalia...?"

He murmured gently, his voice as soft as you remembered. You forced down another blush and smiled a bit, weakly though.

You: "I...am all right...Vincent..."

You whispered, unable to find your full voice. He sighed a bit, shaking his head.

Vincent: "You are not. Try me again, Natalia."

He locked his eyes with yours and you couldn't look away, feeling yourself start to lose your mental strength.

You: "...hungry, thirsty..."

You murmured, unable to look away from his gaze.

Vincent: "...not so difficult, was it...? Stay, I will get you something to eat and drink..."

He stood then, a fluid motion that left you breathless again. You went to object, but he was suddenly gone, the door to your room left slightly ajar. You looked to your wrist and saw it bandaged, better than before and you felt no pain. You slowly made a fist and cringed, your hand falling limply open as you felt the pain suddenly. You sighed, a bit annoyed and used your other hand to sit up slowly, weak shudder moving through you. You leaned against the wall that the bed was against, and checked to see if anything else was broken or bruised. You felt no further pain and sighed softly. You wondered how long you had been asleep and took out your cell phone, dropping it the first time. You shook your head and focused, opening the cell phone and seeing the date. You dropped the phone, unable to wrap your head around it. Four _days???_ You heard movement and looked up to see Vincent coming back in, closing the door quietly. He looked over to you, and moved over, setting the tray of food next to you.

Vincent: "Go ahead and eat now...slow though..."

He said softly, and you just looked at him, unmoving. He looked up to you and blinked, small bit of confusion in his eyes.

Vincent: "Hm...?"

You looked at him for a bit longer, and then shook your head.

You: "You...watched me...for four _days???_"

You squeaked out, feeling embarrassed. He chuckled low, making you shiver softly.

Vincent: "It was no issue at all... It was... nice to look after someone. Helping another and it kills the boredom..."

You looked to him, and shook your head a bit. You looked to him again and saw his lips shift slightly, forming a small smile.

Vincent: "Honest, Natalia... and do not worry... I didn't do anything to you, if you think so..."

You felt tears come to your eyes, surprising both you and him.

You: "I... would... never think you would...Vincent..."

You cried, unable to even wipe your tears away. He sighed quietly and moved next to you, making your heart flutter a bit. He moved an arm around you and gently hugged you to him, not moving his clawed hand from inside the folds of his cloak.

Vincent: "I upset you... I am sorry."

He murmured, and gently moved you closer, your head going on his shoulder. You felt the tears stop and you sniffed a bit, finding some strength and lightly gripped his cloak.

You: "It's... okay... I don't know why I..."

You paused then, hearing the door creak open. Vincent shifted, moving his arm from you, and standing in front of you. It made your heart ache a bit... you wanted him to hold you so badly that it scared you...

Vincent: "Cloud..."

He relaxed slightly, sitting down near you again. You looked to the door and blinked, seeing a man come in with spiky blonde hair, the unmistakable color of blue Mako eyes. You shivered a bit, inching towards Vincent. He glanced back to you, faint smile again that faded quickly.

Vincent: "Cloud is fine... he won't hurt you, Natalia..."

You blinked and nodded, looking to Cloud a bit hesitantly. He watched you, and then his shoulders loosened.

Cloud: "Vincent is right... I came to see if you were awake, or not... that is all... I didn't think Vincent would leave the room if you weren't."

He looked to Vincent, faint grin on his face. Vincent stayed silent, but you saw him shake his head. You suddenly felt worse and your head lowered.

You: "Vincent... you didn't leave the room to eat or sleep...?"

You whispered, and looked up to see Cloud shift, understanding.

Vincent: "...I slept in this room... no, I did not move from it..."

He muttered with a heavy reluctance to his voice. You felt him shift and he stood, turning to you. You sighed and pushed your food to him.

You: "You eat then... I won't until you do."

You said, finding a bit more strength to not make your voice shake. You saw him turn to Cloud, and moved over to talk with him. You heard your stomach growl loudly and you growled softly back, moving your good arm over it. Vincent looked back to you and sighed slightly, looking to Cloud and talked quietly. Cloud nodded once and looked to you, smiling a bit more than Vincent did and left the room, seeming to be in a good mood. You blinked with confusion clear on your face. Vincent moved over to you and sat down.

Vincent: "Cloud will get me something to eat... so eat something, please..."

He looked to you as he spoke, locking eyes with yours. You felt yourself get a bit weak again, and weakly shook your head, fighting against whatever the almost paralyzing and weakening hold was.

You: "Not... until you eat, Vincent..."

You said softly, and he sighed, moving a hand through his midnight hair. He picked up some bread and broke off a piece, holding it in front of you while he took a bite from the bread in his gauntleted hand.

Vincent: "Now you eat, Natalia... you have not eaten for four days..."

He said softly, and you sighed, taking a bite of bread.

You: "Actually... It has been more than that... I hadn't eaten for three days when you had found me..."

You whispered, hearing your stomach growl loudly again. You saw Vincent's eyes widen slightly.

Vincent: "...a week...?"

He muttered, more to himself that you. You nodded a bit, and blinked as he moved next to you, holding the plate. You saw him take the fork and move some food in front of your mouth. You felt bad but you couldn't move your eating hand, as it was the one that had gotten the glass shard in it. You opened your mouth and he carefully moved the food into your mouth, pulling it back for more rice then. You chewed and swallowed, feeling the sides of your jaw tingle at the taste, making you wince faintly. Vincent saw this, and worry flashed across his face.

Vincent: "Are you all right...? Too hard or...?"

You shook your head, swallowing a small bit left.

You: "Flavor... gah..."

You muttered, and felt a bit of strength in your non-dominant hand, moving it up to rub the sides of your jaw near your ear. Vincent blinked slightly, and then you heard him chuckle quietly, an amused sound.

Vincent: "Thought it had hurt you... made me worry for a minute there..."

He chuckled again, sounding very close to a laugh, closer than before, and you smiled at that.

You: "Sorry..."

You murmured softly, taking the fork from him. He looked back to you, tilting his head faintly.

You: "I can eat on my own I think... could you... hold the plate there though...?"

You smiled a bit uneasily to him, and he nodded, partial smile on his lips.

Vincent: "Of course, Natalia..."

He held the plate there and you took some more rice, finding it truly delicious. You made sure to eat slow as he said, and felt the pain in your stomach fade as you ate, and you sighed softly. You were thinking about grabbing the liquid in a bowl when Vincent picked it up, moving it to your lips. You blinked and laughed slightly, feeling more strength.

You: "I was just going to get that..."

He chuckled and nodded, tilting the bowl for you to take a sip. You tasted chicken broth and smiled a bit at the flavor, as it tasted even better than the rice. Vincent set the bowl down on the tray again, and held the plate up. You couldn't help a blush this time, fully embarrassed.

You: "I... feel like I'm some kind of Princess or something... being treated this kindly..."

You whispered, and Vincent chuckled more, almost laughing and leaned his back against the wall just next to you.

Vincent: "Well... you might as well get used to it..."

You blinked, surprised at that, and felt your face go warm again. You continued to eat, and yawned slightly, seeing Vincent set the plate down as you did so. You looked to Vincent and smiled a bit more than before.

You: "It was really good. Thank you, Vincent..."

He gave another small smile and nodded, moving away and grabbing you, laying you down flat on your back. You blushed faintly and heard him chuckle, moving the covers over you. He leaned over you, lips brushing against your forehead and making you sleepier.

Vincent: "Rest well, Natalia... I will be here..."

He murmured softly and you sighed almost silently, your eyes closing.

You: "Thanks again...Vincent..."

You whispered out, calmed fully as you started to doze.

Vincent: "Welcome... Natalia..."

He murmured into your ear, and you fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up the next day with a bit of a start, having had a nightmare that brought tears to your eyes. You sniffed a bit and rubbed away the tears that had come in your sleep. You shuddered at the memory, and hiccup a bit, putting a hand to your mouth quickly to stop the noise. You looked to the shadowy corner, and didn't see Vincent there, which made you sad but happy as well, as he was sleeping elsewhere. You shifted and turned to your other side, freezing up and letting out a yelp, falling off the bed. He was lying there... right next to you... and you didn't even realize it! Vincent shifted slightly as you moved away from him, and his right hand twitched, his mouth twitching in the slightest. You blinked and watched him, lightly crossing your good arm on the bed, and realized he was dreaming. You watched his mouth twitch again, and a faint pained look came across his face. You felt your heart throb then, and you wanted to do something for him... you crawled back onto the bed and watched him, seeing his gauntleted hand twitch. You shifted and moved close to Vincent, almost hovering over him. You felt something come to your neck quickly and felt points dig into it, cutting off your airway. You shuddered as you felt the cold metal and knew that it was Vincent's clawed hand, the curves matching perfectly on your neck, the sharpened claws pricking, about to break the skin. You felt your energy being drained slightly and you looked to him, moving yourself down and brushing your lips to his forehead, and in response, he opened his eyes. Vincent focused on you and his eyes flashed, the clawed hand removed quickly and you fell onto him, the hand the only thing that had been keeping yourself up. You coughed slightly, finding yourself unable to move.

Vincent: "Natalia... I am... so sorry..."

He whispered, and you could feel him shake faintly. You looked up to him, getting your breathing under control quickly. You saw his eyes show regret, and it hurt you... you shook your head and moved up, hugging him.

You: "It's... all right, Vincent... I shouldn't have gotten that close to you while you slept... it's a natural reaction..."

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around you. You sighed softly and set your head on his chest, feeling calmed... this one could have killed you as easily as the Turks could... but somehow you knew he wouldn't do it intentionally. You looked up to him, seeing something in his eyes as he watched you, held this close to him. You blinked, and shuddered then, faint whine. Vincent blinked and looked down, seeing that he was also holding onto your injured wrist. He quickly let go, and cursed softly to himself. You felt the pain ebb after a while, but all the time you were looking at his face... you were so calmed by it all... even with the pain. If it was Vincent... you wouldn't care if you were ripped asunder... he realized that you didn't back away from him and he blinked, confused look.

Vincent: "Did... that not hurt you...?"

He asked, slowly sitting up and pulling you with him. You nodded a bit.

You: "It did... but you didn't do it on purpose... I have nothing to be afraid of with you Vincent..."

You said softly, and looked up, breath catching in your throat as you found yourself staring into the crimson depths of his eyes. Vincent looked at you, the depth of the soft look you hadn't seen from him before and he gently moved some hair behind your ear as he hugged you a bit closer to him. You felt yourself start to get butterflies, your heart beating fast. Vincent leaned down and gently brushes his own lips against yours now, and it felt like something within you exploded, or something very near it. You felt yourself go limp and your breath quicken, heart going fast and your eyes glazed. Vincent saw this and didn't know what to think... he set his head on your shoulder, lips just barely brushing your throat.

Vincent: "...your heart is racing... are you feeling all right...?"

He asked, pulling back and you saw worry in his face more than his voice this time. You nodded numbly, not feeling any type of pain. Actually, it was the opposite... you felt as if you were floating, and nothing had control over you but the gentle wind... you realized then that your eyes were closed and you opened them, seeing Vincent inches from your face and you blushed a bright red. He chuckled then, and gently cradled you in his arms as you were still limp.

Vincent: "It seems... that I have fallen for you, Natalia..."

He murmured softly, breath cool and soothing to your ear. You shivered a bit, yawning once and looked at him, smiling.

You: "I fell for you the moment I saw your eyes... that may sound silly... but I have fallen hard for you, Vincent..."

You whispered out, blushing more than before. You looked down faintly, then looked up and smiled warmly to him, setting your head on his chest. You close your eyes and listened to his steady heart rate, and you felt calmed further. You heard Vincent sigh and he took your injured wrist, picking it up so softly that you felt no pain, and set it down on the pillow next to you. He stayed sitting up and shifted, letting himself lean against the wall for support as he drew a knee up. You saw that and smiled a bit, knowing that he was going to hold you like this for a while... Vincent softly set you against his upraised leg and kept his arm around you, the clawed one still hidden. You sighed almost silently and reached over, grabbing his clawed hand and pulling over to you. You felt him stiffen and keep still; a bit of a sharp breath taken in. You sighed a bit and looked up at him.

You: "Vincent... why does it bother you so...?"

You saw his face shift a bit; a faint anger, deep sadness, and disbelief finally.

Vincent: "You... are not disgusted by it...?"

He finally whispered out, almost seeming to choke it out, and you smiled slightly. You hugged his hand and closed your eyes, setting your cheek on the cool metal.

You: "Vincent... why would anyone be...? It is a part of you, is it not...?"

You said simply, and gripped it a bit more. You did not want him to feel any discomfort around you... besides the fact that you did not mind it in the least. Vincent stayed quiet for a long time, but you felt him relax after a while. You smiled more and looked up at him, finally seeing a calm look on his face again. You blinked a bit, feeling him shift you again. He hesitated, moving his clawed hand from your hold and moved it to your face. You looked up at him and felt him caress your cheek with the metal. You close your eyes softly and sighed almost silently, relaxing fully. You felt one of the claws run over your cheek, making you shiver a bit. You felt his clawed hand shift, and he gently lifted your chin with it. You opened your eyes and smiled at him, and he smiled a bit back, leaning down and kissing you. You felt the butterflies stronger this time and you returned the kiss, shuddering slightly as he deepened it. You blushed as his tongue gently licked your lower lip, asking permission. You swallowed a bit and opened your mouth, gripping his cloak lightly. You looked into his eyes again and saw them hold yours, and he softly closed his as he held you tighter to him, his tongue slipping into your mouth, making you gasp slightly. You close your eyes, shuddering faintly as he licked your tongue, and then explored your mouth. You felt your grip weaken and your hand fell limp to the side, melting fully into the kiss. Vincent softly grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you closer, a small sound coming from you as he frenched you deeper. You heard a knock on the door and felt Vincent pull away quickly, holding you as he was a few minutes earlier. You panted a bit, your head spinning. The kiss... it left you breathless and speechless. You kept your eyes shut and calmed your breathing, finding yourself still lying limp in his arms.

Vincent: "Pretend to be asleep Natalia... who is it?"

He said the first softly to you, and then louder and directed to whom had knocked. You lay still, breathing even and calm as if you were still asleep, but you couldn't calm your heart rate. You heard the door open and light footsteps come in, and from what you could tell it was a child. Vincent sighed quietly and shifted you, whispering that you could open your eyes again. You did so and looked over, seeing a young girl standing there she smiled up at you, shyness strong in her movements. You smiled back, lifting a hand weakly to wave at her. She giggled a bit and hugged your arm, making you blink. So much for shyness...

Vincent: "Marlene... this is Natalia..."

He murmured quietly, and Marlene nodded happily, staying hugging your arm... a bit tighter now.

Marlene: "Hiya Natalia! I'm Marlene!"

She smiled widely, and you couldn't help a chuckle that escaped.

You: "Nice to meet you, Marlene... and such a beautiful ribbon in your hair..."

You smiled softly to her and saw her grin widely.

Marlene: "Sister gave it to me!"

She said, and you blinked, looking to Vincent. He sighed quietly and you looked back to Marlene. You reached over to Marlene and lightly ruffled her hair, earning a giggle from her.

You: "Well I am sure that your Sister is proud of you for continuing to wear it... nice meeting you Marlene-chan..."

You whispered and she nodded happily, kissing your cheek and lightly running out of the room, ducking her head back in and waving before she closed the door. You laughed a bit, smiling after her.

You: "That was very interesting... such a sweet child..."

You murmured, and blinked as it seemed you were envious of her... it wasn't right, and you didn't even know _why_ you were... Vincent nodded as you looked back to him, and looked at you with softer eyes. Then it hit you... you felt the slight jealousy because he had addressed her first for introduction, not you. You flushed with embarrassment and looked down, dispelling the feeling. Vincent shifted and you looked up to see his face near yours again, and his lips touched your forehead, not your lips this time. He made a bit of a sound, and kept his lips there for a while. You felt yourself relax as he did so, and felt his lips were cool to your forehead, soothing. He pulled back after a while and you blinked, slightly tilting your head to the side. He sighed quietly and set you back on the bed, covering you up to your chin.

Vincent: "You have a fever, Natalia... from your exhaustion and lack of food and water..."

He said softly, and you frowned a bit. This was not a good time to have a fever... not with the Turks still moving after you. You couldn't defend yourself as it is... you growled in annoyance, and Vincent blinked.

You: "Just freaking great... first they can't stop searching, then get scared away... they'll still come back no matter what and I can't defend myself..."

You muttered out loud, and heard a chuckle from Vincent. You looked at him, feeling your cheeks get a bit red from embarrassment. He tucked the covers around you more and sat on the bed, moving and set his arms on either side of your head, lifted up just enough for him to still see you clearly. You felt your breath catch and you shivered slightly. Vincent just smiled a bit and leaned down, kissing you gently. You returned it, feeling yourself relax again. He pulled back, and relaxed as he saw you were.

Vincent: "They will not come here... if they do, me, Cloud and others will defend you... I will not allow them to harm you."

He murmured, and lay next to you then, drawing you into his arms even with the covers over you. You felt his breath on your neck and it made you shiver again, in a good way as it was before. You felt that you could not get angry with this man, and you sighed quietly.

You: "There's no way I can get you to change your mind... is there..."

You managed to whisper out, and you looked over to see a faint grin flash across his face.

Vincent: "About protecting you, no. I would hate myself forever if I let something happen to you..."

You felt his hand gently caress your cheek and you close your eyes softly.

You: "I... do not want you injured, Vincent... for me... I would be angry at myself..."

You murmured, and he sighed quietly, moving his hand over your face gently, a feather's touch to your heated skin. He kissed the hollow of your ear and held you softly to his body, and you felt almost like you were in heaven. He moved up a bit to talk into your ear, his breath soft and cool-seeming.

Vincent: "I can guarantee nothing from that... but I shall not die... not if you would be here waiting for me..."

You smiled at that and turned to face him, kissing him softly.

You: "I will be here... as long as you need me, my Vincent..."

You murmured, and felt that you were starting to fall asleep. You saw him smile and closed your eyes. You yawned sleepily, and felt him kiss your eyelids gently, and he moved his clawed hand, gently rubbing your temple with it. You let out a soft sigh, falling into a daze.

You: "Love... you, Vincent..."

You mumbled, so low Vincent had to slightly strain to hear it. He chuckled softly and lightly kissed your neck.

Vincent: "And I love you, Natalia... my princess..."

He gently murmured into your ear, and you fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke after the sun had risen, and you opened your eyes a bit dazedly, finding yourself lying on top of Vincent. You blushed slightly, and coughed a bit, feeling very hot... you looked up to his face and saw him sleeping peacefully, and you muted any other coughs, not wanting to wake him. You remembered everything that happened last night and smiled a bit more, relaxing. To think... someone you had just met confessing his love for you... and you actually returning the love... the thought made you happy, and also very nervous. You hadn't felt drawn to anyone in a very long time... you felt him shift, and you looked to him, his arms falling from you. Vincent mumbled quietly and smiled a bit absently, and you smiled softly at just watching him sleep. You leaned up, gently brushing your lips to his and stood, moving the covers over him. You saw him frown a bit and his clawed hand moved a bit fast, holding onto your wrist. You didn't flinch back like you would normally, and only sighed quietly, hugging him. He murmured your name a bit sadly and you looked down, lips gently pressed to his cheek and his clawed hand released you.

You: "Vincent... I'm going... I'm sorry... I can't have you hurt because of me..."

You said sadly, and turned, grabbing your sword and putting your shoes on before heading out the door. You blinked a bit, seeing yourself on a second level, stairs to your left and more rooms in front of you. You shook your head a bit and went down the stairs, looking around a bit cautiously before sneaking outside. You looked around again and sighed quietly, walking off to go out of the town. You sighed quietly and felt yourself get dizzy, and you shook your head, trying to make it go away. You close your eyes and stopped for a moment, trying to get the dizziness to go away. You felt it only get stronger and you slumped against a building, soft groan as you slid to the floor, holding your head. You realized then that your breathing was too harsh, and you cursed weakly, knowing that your sickness was the cause of this.

You: 'I should have just stayed there... no... I would draw them to him and his friends... damn it...'

You thought to yourself, and opened your eyes as you felt the sun being blocked. You looked up weakly and saw someone standing there, a female. Soft brown eyes and long brown-black hair were the qualities you could see well, as the sun was very bright behind her. You blinked slowly and shook your head, trying to make your dizziness to go away. That was another factor of that damn blood loss... the girl knelt in front of you, tilting her head softly.

Girl: "Are you all right...?"

She murmured, and you nodded slightly. She sighed a bit and shook her head, putting her hand to your forehead. Your eyes closed as it felt cool, unable to bring strength into yourself to pull back from her. You felt her draw her hand back and you opened your eyes dizzily, faint absent cough. The girl frowned, and sat next to you, pulling you to lie against her. You stiffened then slowly relaxed as she set your head on her shoulder. You mumbled slightly, and she shifted her head a bit to hear what you uttered.

You: "Vincent... my Vincent..."

You whispered out in your daze, unable to stop yourself. The girl blinked and pulled out her phone, dialing.

Girl: "Yeah, Cloud, its Tifa... you know a girl who is sick with long black and crimson hair? Call me back."

You felt yourself freeze as soon as she said Cloud's name and you shuddered a bit, shaking your head and moving to get up and away from her. Tifa looked back to you as you moved; keeping her phone out and she pulled you back against her, face set hard.

Tifa: "No you don't, not on my watch... you're too sick; you could collapse anywhere!"

You felt your strength give out and you groaned faintly, feeling yourself fall limp as your head throbbed. Tifa gasped faintly and held onto you, holding you to her.

Tifa: "See? What did I tell you...?"

She sighed and shook her head, moving you softly to lie on the floor, head on her leg.

You: "Don't... call Vincent... ran..."

You mumbled, mind becoming fuzz. Everything you heard dulled and you shuddered weakly, feeling yourself start to sweat. You felt Tifa move a hand through your hair and you mumbled Vincent's name, eyes drooping slowly closed. You heard Tifa talking again, and you forced yourself to listen past your haze.

Tifa: "Yes... she is here... but she said something about running, and not to call Vincent... why...?"

She murmured, more to herself and moved a hand through your hair. You sighed quietly and lifted your head slowly, and it fell limp back to her leg as your strength gave out. Tifa glanced to you and nodded a bit at something the person said, and sighed heavily.

Tifa: "Oh yes I know the type... all right, I will stay here... see you soon then."

She closed her cell phone and looked down to you, lips pursed.

Tifa: "Why did you run, Natalia..."

You paused a bit, shaking your head a bit quick and hiding your head in her leg. She sighed and moved her hand through your hair, making you slowly relax.

Tifa: "Please tell me, Natalia..."

She murmured, and you sighed, feeling like you couldn't hold yourself back any more, wanting somewhere within you to please the girl after she had looked after you so closely like this.

You: "Might... get hurt or die... my Vincent... don't want that..."

You mumbled, and Tifa chuckled quietly, making you look up to her. She smiled kindly to you, and you realized that the laugh had not meant to be any harm.

Tifa: "Vincent Valentine... I have never seen him injured seriously, and even if he was injured, he would heal quickly... you can trust in him to not die, Natalia... especially if you would be there for him to come back to."

You blinked and remembered Vincent saying basically the same thing and you smiled slightly, closing your eyes and fully relaxing.

You: "Thought... he was just saying that... to not make me worry... hearing it from a second source is much more reassuring... thanks, Tifa-san..."

She laughed quietly and moved her hand through your hair again, making you dizzy.

Tifa: "You are very welcome... now, get rest... Vincent will be here soon to take care of you..."

You shifted a bit, looking to her with uncertain eyes. She only smiled calmly and played with your hair a bit, waiting for you.

You: "Okay... and... I am sorry... and thank you... Tifa..."

She blinked a bit, face softening. She nodded and you close your eyes, letting yourself fall asleep. You heard a deeper voice after a while in your heavy daze, and felt someone pick you up, holding you tight to his chest. You cracked your eyes open and met crimson ones, filled with worry. You swallowed a bit and offered a small smile, a very faint one returned from Vincent. He kissed your forehead, lips seeming cooler than before and you sighed quietly, closing your eyes.

Vincent: "Next time you decide to leave... tell me first... I might be able to stop you next time."

He whispered with his mouth close to your ear and you shivered slightly. You nodded a bit and sighed quietly, hugging him softly. He faintly hugged you to him more, and moved the cloak over you lightly. You smiled and relaxed fully, letting yourself fall into a heavy restorative rest.


	5. Chapter 5

You woke up the next day and became a bit confused, seeing as you were in a different room than before. You sat up and blinked, feeling yourself back to full health and you rubbed your head, looking around. Your sword was placed next to the bed, and you stood, stretching lightly and sighed contently. You had a really good night's rest and you close your eyes, trying to remember. You remembered barely surfacing from unconsciousness the night before, having felt yourself being laid down onto the bed and a damp cloth put to your head. You remembered Vincent's concerned gaze on you and you had closed your eyes, falling back into your restorative sleep. You lightly flexed your hands and blinked, looking down as you felt no pain. You saw that your wrist was unbandaged, and no cut was visible. You smiled and moved forward a bit, smiling more as you felt no weakness and did squats to warm your body up. It had been so long since you had been able to move normal... and it felt good. You knelt on one knee and stretched the other leg out fully, leaning your upper body towards your stretched out leg, stretching your back and side. You did the same to the other leg and other half of your back, and you heard the door open. You looked to the door, still in mid-stretch as Vincent walked in. He blinked as he watched you stretch, something of longing cross his features. You blinked a bit and stood, still faintly dizzy and you stumbled forward. Vincent was in front of you as soon as he saw that and sighed, hugging you to him gently. You smiled up to him, relaxing fully.

Vincent: "Are you feeling better now...?"

He murmured, voice soft velvet in your ear. You couldn't stop a blush that crept up your cheeks, and you nodded a bit.

You: "I... feel a lot better now... thank you, Vince..."

You murmured, and he chuckled quietly, nodding. You looked up to him again and blushed darker as he looked down at you, a certain look in his eyes that made your stomach twist, butterflies come to you hard. He leaned down and held you tight to him, kissing you deeply and almost forcefully, and you weakly gripped his cloak. He growled softly into the kiss and kicked the door closed, small sound as it shut, and you shivered gently at the sound. He picked you up and turned, not breaking the harsh kiss, and your back was pressed to the wall, making you shudder softly. You felt him lick your lips and you gasped softly, allowing him to move his tongue in, exploring your mouth quickly, eagerly. You moaned softly, gripping his cloak tighter in your hands as he frenched you deeply, battling your tongue for dominance and winning easily. You felt your head swim by the passionate and almost desperate actions Vincent was displaying, and you moaned again, falling limp as he deepened it, then pulled back, leaving you breathless. You panted harshly and looked weakly to him, blinking in surprise as he panted heavily as well. He got his breathing under control easier than you and he looked to you gently, placing his forehead on yours, crimson eyes closing.

Vincent: "...that was inexcusable... I am sorry, Natalia..."

He murmured, and you blinked, panting quietly now. You shook your head softly and sighed, hugging him. He did not move, only stayed where he was, not allowing himself to be drawn like that to you again.

You: "Vincent... honest, it is fine... please, there is nothing to forgive... that was..."

You paused and blushed crimson, looking down as you softly held onto his cloak.

You: "...that was the best... good morning... I have ever had..."

You whispered out, and Vincent pulled back, looking at you. You looked up at him, shyly, and you saw a small smile come to his features, making you relax more. You smiled back calmly and reached up, smoothing your hair a bit. Vincent chuckled quietly and kissed your forehead, picking you up and bringing you back to the bed. You smiled calmly and moved your arms around his neck, resting your head in the crook of his neck. You softly kissed there and blinked a bit as you felt him shiver, pausing his movement and glancing down to you. You smiled softly up to Vincent, kissing softly there again, making him shiver once more. He let out a soft sigh, and you felt him relax fully as you did so, and sat on the bed holding you to him. His clawed hand softly went to your head, lightly keeping you there. You smiled softly and nuzzled into his neck, kissing it tenderly. A type of a groan came from him, and you blinked, looking to him. Vincent had his eyes closed, mouth slightly opened and a fully content look on his face that made your eyes soften further. You murmured against his neck and sighed softly, softly kissing it and nuzzling into it, wanting to make him feel more relaxed. He groaned softly again and moved his arms behind him to hold himself up, and you smiled, moving to straddle him gently, moving his arms carefully for him to lay back. He looked to you, a faint dazed expression on his face.

Vincent: "Natalia...? What are...?"

You smiled and kissed him gently, pulling back, serene smile on your face now. He blinked slowly, faintly tilting his head. You smiled and kissed his neck again, making him shiver.

You: "Just relax... you don't have to do anything besides that..."

You murmured softly against his neck, and heard him sigh softly, hugging you once before letting his arms fall limp to the side. You smiled and kissed his neck gently, switching spots; near his Adams apple, near the jugular, just below his ear... any place you could think of to get him to relax. You heard quiet groans come from him every now and then, and you smiled, continuing. You kissed a spot on his jugular, and blinked as Vincent took a bit of a sharp breath in, letting it shakily out. You smiled more and kept kissing that spot, feeling him shiver slightly.

You: "Found it..."

You whispered softly and took the bit of his neck in your mouth, gently nibbling and sucking. Vincent gasped faintly, bit of a deeper groan sounding like a moan coming out. You smiled and continued, blinking as you felt his clawed hand on the back of your head, holding you tighter to him. You growled quietly against his neck and felt yourself change slightly, a bit darker and bit into the point roughly, making a moan rise from Vincent's throat. This new feeling... it scared you. You backed from Vincent's neck, shaking a bit. You looked to him, shaking worse as he locked his eyes with yours. He closed his eyes and held you to him, rubbing your shoulder and neck, murmuring that it was okay. You quivered and hugged him tight, burying your face in his chest. He sighed and moved his gauntleted hand down your back, and you gasped a bit, arching slightly. You shivered and looked to him, seeing him look back at you.

Vincent: "...that feeling you had before... to dominate... it is normal, do not fear. I have that feeling... just by looking at you..."

He said softly, and your eyes widened a bit, not in fear, but in wonder. He could tell that... by the sound you made... then again, he had made that same sound before... you swallowed and nodded lightly, kissing him gently. Vincent returned the kiss just as gently, moving his clawed hand up your back. You shivered more and gasped faintly again, faintly moaning into his mouth as the hand descended again. As soon as you moaned his tongue was in your mouth, twirling around and rubbing yours. You felt yourself weaken against him and he made another moan come, you gripping his cloak weakly. You looked to him and saw his crimson eyes glowing, watching your every move. You felt something stir in you and your eyes closed as Vincent held you tightly to him, devouring your mouth and you moaned helplessly, something that you did not mind. You... liked this feeling... this helplessness, almost being forced and in his control... you felt yourself being flipped and you were on the bottom now, Vincent deepening the kissing and frenching so much that you moaned loudly into his mouth, your arms falling limp from his cloak. You heard him growl quietly and he moved away, moving to your neck and biting on it, lightly then getting harsher. You gasped and felt yourself about to moan before his hand covered your mouth suddenly, his movements stopping. You shuddered and sighed shakily, looking to him with light confusion. He moved off of you in an instant, standing in front of you, hand still softly covering your mouth. You closed your mouth and faintly kissed his hand, looking to the door as he was looking there as well. You saw the door open slightly and something pushed in, the door closing quickly afterward. Your eyes widened and you grabbed Vincent from behind, pulling him quickly to the window. He looked back to you, confusion before the item exploded, filling the room with a type of gas. You put your shirt to cover your mouth and nose, pulling Vincent's cloak to go around his mouth and nose.

You: "V-Vincent... it is a paralyzing gas..."

You choked out, trying to undo the window latch. You looked back slightly and felt Vincent fall from your hold and you growled, picking him up again. They knew about his weakness to this... you cursed loudly and cried out as you felt the muzzle of a gun go to your side, shot fired point-blank. You dropped Vincent and swung in the direction that the gun was in and felt your hand caught, sharp snapping sound that made you cry out again, and you collapse to your knees, cradling your broken wrist. You heard a familiar voice through a gas mask and you looked up, falling on your side as the paralyzing gas got to you. You growled out a name weakly, feeling yourself being picked up and thrown over the man's shoulder.

Tseng: "You shouldn't have run, little Natalia... now he will come after you, and be killed..."

He murmured, voice cool and even as you had always remembered it to be. You growled and moved your elbow, hitting the back of his neck with it. He shifted you again, fist punching into your wound. You gasped and whimpered, crying out and falling limp from the pain. You cringed as he moves his fist from the wound, and you felt more blood leak, making you gasp weakly, more of the gas filling you. You coughed and felt your eyes close, feeling too weak for your liking.

You: "D-Don't... hurt him..."

You whispered weakly, and Tseng glanced to you. He looked back forward and shifted his hold on you again, making you groan in pain. You shuddered and whispered it again, flinching when he slightly tossed you in the air, catching and cradling you now. You looked to him weakly and saw him look down, a harsh look coming from him.

Tseng: "You have no right to say anything, Natalia... if you hadn't have ran, he would not be paralyzed now..."

You flinched as his usually cool look faded, his eyes narrowing. You trembled weakly in fear as he did so, and tried to move back, only making him more irritated.

You: "P-Please... don't hurt him... please...?"

You whimpered weakly and his eyes narrowed further, a sudden shock going through you that made you cry out again, head going limp against his shoulder. You weakly growled, your eyes closing from the pain. He shifted you again, and walked downstairs. You focused hard in an instant, yelling in another language loudly, voice resounding throughout the bar.

You: "Antonou kirest, fei cround dei, Bahamut!"

Tseng stiffened and went to let go of you, but you gripped his coat, forcing him to stay holding you. You and he were transported to a mountainous area, near a cave. Tseng growled a bit and dropped you, moving back fast. You cried out in pain as your wrist hit the ground, you unable to move because of the paralyzing gas. You gasped for air and looked weakly to Tseng, who now had a gun pointed at your head.

Tseng: "I kill you, this goes away..."

He growled faintly, and pulled the trigger. You felt yourself picked up, a wing blocking any damage to you. You heard Tseng yell and looked up, seeing Bahamut looking back to you, eyes glowing and his body visibly shaking. You felt energy move into you, breaking down the paralysis, healing your wrist and you wrapped your arms around Bahamut's tail that had been used to pull you away from the danger. Bahamut growled loudly and moved his wing, allowing you to see that Tseng had been pinned, and his gun far from his hand. Bahamut pressed his claw into his back, making him yell again and cough up blood. You eyes widened and you looked up to Bahamut, thinking hard. Did you want this man dead... or left alive so he would be able to tell the other Turks and Soldier members to leave you alone...? You looked to Bahamut again and sat up, reaching and petting his head gently as he had it close to the ground to protect you. He looked to you and growled softly, turning his head and nuzzling your hand sweetly, making you smile.

You: "Bahamut... sonte fricht... dishouno habict."

You said softly, and the great dragon looked down to you, glancing back to Tseng before growling again, slightly shaking his head. You sighed and looked into the dragon's eyes, stroking his nose gently. Bahamut growled quieter and nodded, licking your hand gently before setting you on his neck, Tseng in his clawed. He took off back to the town, and you lay gently against his neck, hugging it slightly. You felt so tired... calling out to Bahamut... it always took so much out of you. You groaned and suddenly felt yourself weaken fully, your grip loosening and failing completely. Bahamut roared and moved after you quickly, managing to catch you from the air in his tail. You felt a rib snap from the force but could only cough, too drained to do anything more. Bahamut set you in his clawed hand opposite Tseng, and you winced weakly, panting. So tired... you looked over to Tseng slowly and saw him look back, a faint glare directed at you that made you smiled back weakly, falling limp and a groan come from you.

Tseng: "Where are you taking me...?"

He growled out, and you coughed, eyes closing.

You: "Back... to town... I am not going to let you die..."

You looked to him again, and saw confusion mask his features, and the glare disappeared.

Tseng: "I... do not understand... I have the ability to kill you, and yet you... do not care?"

You sighed and cringed, curling up on your side. You suddenly felt nausea come and you whispered weakly to Bahamut, and he held you tight but turned you so you could vomit without getting any on yourself or him. You coughed and gasped weakly, looking to Tseng, his eyes wide as a trail of blood ran from your mouth. You grinned weakly, turned on your back again by Bahamut. You looked to Tseng, coughing.

You: "I don't want… anyone to die because of me... you already know what I am, and can do... I do not wish pain or suffering on anyone... because of what I am... I would rather die myself than let another get killed... and this way... I hope to earn your trust to leave me and Vincent a-alone..."

You coughed again, gripping Bahamut's clawed hand, and were turned again, vomiting more blood. You whimpered despite yourself, your vision becoming blurry. You fell limp in Bahamut's hold and felt yourself start to float, a nervous yell from Tseng directed at you the last thing before you fell into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

You woke sometime later to see Bahamut standing over you protectively, bleeding from gunshot wounds. You recognized the three-shot marks, and you looked slowly over, feeling more nauseous and sick. You coughed and saw Vincent, your vision hazy but you were able to tell his frustration on why Bahamut would not let you go. You looked up a bit to Bahamut, whispering as he growled loudly, a bit in pain. He looked down to you, shaking with anger again and you reached up limply, ignoring your queasiness and hugged the great dragon around his neck, whispering slowly.

You: "Bahamut... hontorou estruda mefacto... kounto jai..."

He shuddered once before his wings lowered, and he hugged you once more with them before fading, going back to the place of his residence. You collapsed to your knees and looked over, smiling faintly to Vincent before doubling over, vomiting more blood. Tseng looked to you again, and moved over, supporting you so you would not choke on it. Vincent came over instantly, gun pointed at Tseng.

Tseng: "Stop... I have no more a reason to hurt her now than you do..."

Vincent growled a bit and moved Tseng from you, holding onto you. You looked to him weakly, cringing and vomiting yet more blood. He looked at you worriedly and shifted you to lay back against him, trying to figure out what was wrong with you.

Vincent: "Where does it hurt, Natalia...?"

He murmured, and you found his voice to be soothing, your shaking stopping. You felt your eyes close and you sighed, slowly as you pinpointed your pain. You winced and looked to him, small cough and were calmed more as he wiped the blood gently from your face.

You: "I-I think... I broke a rib... or two... besides the gunshot wound..."

You managed to gasp out, and saw him look to Tseng, glowering angrily before nodding. He picked you up and you groaned, gripping his cloak tightly. He looked down to you, a worried flash in his eyes. Tseng stood, small stagger that made Vincent notice him again, and he grabbed for Cerberus. You coughed weakly and stayed Vincent's hand, and he glanced down to you, nodding slightly. He holstered his three-barreled gun and moved over to Tseng. Tseng moved over as well, blinking a bit in confusion as he was not fired upon. He sighed a bit and looked to you then Vincent, grabbing out his phone and dialing.

Tseng: "Yes... no, Sir, there has been a change... a life for a life... yes Sir, she has spared me... already have enough, no worries..."

He said quickly and quietly, and he looked to you again, putting his phone away and you saw that he had his gun back. You smiled faintly, and then a sudden nausea made you put your hand to your mouth. Tseng watched you for a moment then looked to Vincent.

Tseng: "Rufus ShinRa would like to repay her by allowing her to heal at our quarters... is that acceptable?"

Vincent looked to you, holding you a bit closer to him. You looked up, swallowing back blood that threatened to come back up and set your head on his shoulder, murmuring that it was okay. He sighed slowly, seeming to have a hard time with making up his mind.

Vincent: "Only if I am to stay near her... and you tell me why you went through all the trouble to capture her..."

You felt your heart rate quicken and you looked to Tseng, then back to Vincent, feeling more lightheaded. Tseng saw your look and he shook his head quickly, sighing heavily.

Tseng: "She hasn't even told you what she is, has she...?"

He said softly, and you looked to Tseng, eyes wide. Vincent looked down to you, tilting his head to the side with a bit of confusion.

Vincent: "She is Natalia... what do you mean, 'what she is'...?"

He faintly growled out, and you shook your head quickly; too quick apparently and you had to hold your hand to your mouth to force blood down yet again. Tseng watched you before shifting, turning as a ShinRa helicopter started to come into view.

Tseng: "...I will tell you when she is unconscious... it is putting too much strain on her now..."

Vincent looked down to you, kissing your forehead, trying to calm you more. You trembled and whimpered, shaking your head quickly and trying to push away from him. A spark of confusion went across his face again, and you gasped for air, tiring yourself out far too quickly. You suddenly felt something come over you, something that pulled you away from Vincent, which made you realize what it was, but it did not make you scared. You reached out to Vincent, managing to hold his hand before your grip fell, something flying from behind you into him, making him slump to the ground and a groan rise from him. You vomited up even more blood and you looked back warily to see a man now holding you, long silver hair and glowing green cat-like eyes. A black trench coat and shoulder guards adorned him elegantly, and yet made him look all the fiercer... his Masamune out, the long sword across your front. You whispered his name weakly and coughed again, feeling weakness overcome you, making you fall limp in his hold. Sephiroth cradled you softly in one arm, eyes narrowed at Tseng. Vincent looked up, a blank look across his face; seemingly unable to register what had just happened.

Sephiroth: "Tseng... you did this to her..."

He growled out, Masamune rising off the ground, pointed to Tseng's heart. Tseng looked to Sephiroth, eyes cool and level, not surprised by his entrance. You looked to Sephiroth, and saw him look down to you, a smile flitting across his face for the moment, then looking back to Tseng, eyes hardened and narrowed. Vincent stood, finding his wound healed already, as it had not been your wish for him to have gotten injured. You looked down and murmured something, making Sephiroth blink and look down to you, confusion in his face.

Sephiroth: "You are... certain, Natalia...?"

He whispered, barely loud enough for Tseng to hear, though Vincent could hear it easily. You looked up and nodded, your eyes closing against your will. Sephiroth flexed his jaw slightly, shooting a glare at both the men.

Sephiroth: "Any of you two hurt her... I will come for both your heads... whether she wishes it or not..."

He growled a bit and set you on the ground, placing his hand over your injuries, making you cringe and whimper. Vincent moved forward but stopped, a look from you telling him to clearly not get involved. You gasped and closed your eyes tight as Sephiroth's hand fished through the bullet wound, grabbing out the bullet and tossing it on the ground. You felt yourself fall limp after that was out and coughed a bit, your side throbbing badly from him just going in like that... you whispered a slightly choked thanks and coughed up more blood. Sephiroth sat you up and set you against an upraised knee, pressing his mouth to yours, and your eyes widened, suddenly feeling his hand move up, pushing your fractured rib back in place. Vincent's eyes widened and he held his hand out, full anger in his face. You screamed out in pain, Sephiroth muffling the sound with his mouth on yours. He pulled back and watched you, then glanced to Vincent, smirking.

Sephiroth: "Perhaps I shall just take her with me... we would have so much fun..."

He sneered, and Vincent growled loudly, changing to another being, and your eyes widened at the sight. He looked evil... and the energy was so dark... but you did not feel afraid of him. Sephiroth laughed and picked you up, cradling you yet again as he picked up his Masamune, grinning.

Sephiroth: "So... Chaos, we meet again..."

Chaos growled deeply, and you saw Tseng take a step back, obviously nervous from both of the dark auras. You gasped slightly, suddenly felt yourself start to shake, a sudden pain in your back that brought tears to your eyes. Sephiroth paused and looked to you, eyes narrowing slightly. He looked to Chaos and growled a bit, throwing down his Masamune.

Sephiroth: "Just take her there before it's too late… got it?"

Chaos growled, teeth bared but nodded faintly, taking you and moved back quickly with you in his arms. You coughed again, gasping in pain. Your back... it felt like something was going to tear from it... you groaned and felt your head go back, your body quivering harshly. Sephiroth looked to you once before licking some of your blood from his lips, disappearing with his Masamune. You gasped, throat making whatever air that could get in rasp, and Chaos looked down to you, his golden eyes glowing bright. You fought with yourself, gasping from the pain of it all. You cringed, suddenly feeling three points on your back spark with pain and you felt tears fall. Chaos growled and looked to Tseng, eyes flashing.

Chaos: "Call ahead and get a damn bed ready... are there painkillers on board?!"

He growled out, and you shuddered a bit at the harsh voice, but focused on it to keep the pain from making you pass out. Tseng flinched back a bit, and nodded slightly, pulling out his phone. He called ahead to the base as instructed, voice going back to normal after a few seconds. You looked up to Chaos, and saw him watching you, and he wiped the tears from your eyes, a tenderness that you did not expect from one whom looked like this. You were very wrong it appeared... then again; Vincent also shared the same body...

You: "W-Who... are you...?"

The being watched you for a bit, then looked up as the ShinRa helicopter landed in front of the three of you. He growled, irritated by the symbol as he glared at it, and then looked back to you.

Chaos: "I am called Chaos... controlled by your pathetic little Vincent Valentine... one day I will taste your blood, be it soon or later..."

You felt yourself shiver as he said that, and looked up to him, to his eyes. You swallowed and you whispered Vincent's name, something happening to Chaos, making him growl.

Chaos: "You would care for him... tch... be what it may, I cannot fight against him just yet... you want to have some real fun, just call out my name..."

He smirked, a look that made you shiver, and he closed his eyes, his form shifting to a tired-looking Vincent's. He panted slightly, moving over to the helicopter with you. You flinched back as you saw Reno in the cockpit, but he only grinned hardheartedly, waving to you. Vincent growled an irritated warning to him, and he only shrugged, motioning for Vincent to hurry. You looked to Tseng, suddenly gripping Vincent's cloak tightly as he held a needle.

Tseng: "...painkillers and a sedative... you have to go in for surgery, Natalia..."

He murmured, and you looked up to him, shaking your head.

You: "N-No... surgery... I-I have a Cure Materia somewhere around here..."

You choked out, and fumbled weakly, having to stop a few times to breathe, and you pulled out a Cure Materia from your pocket. Vincent blinked and looked down to you, eyes narrowing faintly in confusion.

You: "I cannot use it on myself... I cannot heal myself..."

Vincent nodded slightly, still watching you a bit, and he took the Materia, nodding to Tseng. You felt the needle go in your arm and you cringed, suddenly feeling a warmth flow through you that made you fall limp, your eyes glazed. Vincent sighed a bit and looked to Tseng, glancing to Reno.

Vincent: "Take us there... I felt her back spasm... I want to make sure he didn't do anything to her..."

Reno nodded and took off, and you felt Vincent's lips on your cheek, darkness enveloping you.


	7. Chapter 7

You slowly opened your eyes, feeling yourself partially strapped down, but did not mind it as you were used to it. Your arms were strapped, loose bonds that you could easily break out of; they were more of a reminder. You blinked a bit and groaned quietly, hearing bleeping from a machine increasing slightly. You heard a shift next to you and you looked over, seeing Vincent sitting there, watching you intently.

Vincent: "Are you awake now...?"

He whispered, seeming to be in a bit of disbelief. You nodded slowly, getting a small smile on your face. You sighed softly as you close your eyes, focusing on getting your body back in action.

Vincent: "They said you would be able to get out of the restraints easily when you were fully conscious... they were not lying were they...?"

He asked with a worried tone that made you laugh slightly. You looked back to him, and saw something else within his eyes... a bit of sadness as well now. You nodded faintly and stayed lying on your back, looking up at the ceiling.

You: "...so what did they tell you about me..."

You asked softly, and looked to him as he shifted. He sighed a bit and rubbed his head, looking to you softly.

Vincent: "Said you were similar to that of an Ancient... able to hear and speak with the planet... and to be protected by Sephiroth till your time of death... unable to use Materia on yourself, and also unable to kill yourself... and experimented on by..."

He looked down, hair covering his face. You rubbed your head and sighed, moving your hand and deftly undoing the straps, hugging him. He hugged you back, tighter than you had, and sighed quietly. You faintly nuzzled into his neck, not realizing your own trembling until you felt tears running down your face. You looked to Vincent and saw his eyes widen, a slightly shocked look on his face. His eyes softened and he picked you up, cradling you to his chest. You shook as you cried, silently though, as you did not want to voice how badly you were screaming inside... for him to know, the only one you had truly had feelings for... it just tore you apart... you didn't bother with trying to get yourself under control; you looked up at him, tears still falling. Vincent looked back to you and brushed your tears away, something in his eyes making you calm... empathy. He understood how you felt... but how? He smiled faintly, a sad smile as if to answer your question. You felt yourself being lifted up a bit, and he only tenderly kissed the side of your mouth, gently licking away the small bit of blood that had been there.

Vincent: "I... was experimented on as well... I know what you are feeling with that... he... killed me once, and that is why I look like this, why I have a Demon inside of me..."

He murmured, and you nodded a bit, showing that you understood. Hojo had shot and killed him... but why hadn't his body faded to the life stream...? You hugged him a bit more, your eyes closing as he held you gently to his chest. You mumbled absently, your eyes glazing and you sighed softly.

You: "Maybe... I can really trust you then... I felt a connection when we first met... you seemed so rough, and I was so scared... but I could tell that you would not hurt me..."

Vincent: "Not any way... I would rather-"

You: "Give my life up for you..."

You smiled faintly, and saw his eyes soften further. He nodded gently and kissed your forehead, stroking your cheek with his gauntleted hand. You sighed softly and let out a soft hum, one tune that Mother had always hummed. Vincent looked down to you, tilting his head a bit but stayed calm... and calmed further as you continued the hum, softly inclining his head as you did so. You smiled softly and shifted, moving your hand through his hair gently as you hummed, and saw him look to you. You gently stroked over his neck as you moved it through his midnight hair, and felt him shift you back onto the bed, and he lay down gently next to you. You yawned slightly and continued to softly move your hand through his hair, feeling yourself still sleepy.

Vincent: "You just woke up... are you all right...?"

He mumbled slightly, his tiredness finally showing. You smiled and kissed him gently, feeling him kiss you back.

You: "I am fine... you are the one that needs rest... I... need to take a walk to wake myself up... you rest..."

You gently kissed the hollow of his ear and he mumbled something incoherently, and then fell into a light slumber. You smiled faintly and kissed his temple gently, sighing quietly and standing, staggering. You looked around and grabbed crutches, finding it easier to walk while leaning on them. You slowly made your way through the hospice and looked around, rubbing your head slightly. You sighed and thought, using your memory to go to the experiment room. You did not find any humans in the machines, only monsters, and it made you smile faintly.

You: "They did keep their promise after all..."

You whispered to yourself, and walked with the aid of the crutches around, looking at all the different monsters. You sighed quietly and watched all of them, cautious somewhere within you; they were foreign to you and the Planet, and they were not technically born yet. They had not been assigned any Lifestream yet, and it made you a bit nervous to be around them. They would come out and attack you so easily - Sephiroth might not have a chance to stop them... you smiled faintly at the thought. Vincent would be safe completely, and you would not have a chance of drawing a larger danger to any of his friends... but on the downside... you had just met someone whom you had found out a deep connection with, and you did not want to let him go... it was selfish, yes, but you felt that you could not live without him if you had to. You sighed and looked around; feeling slightly tired and dizzy at all the memories of the machines. You quickly turned as you heard something, and felt your joints lock in place, your blood running cold. Stupid... you just had to come here... stupid, stupid... you stared wide-eyed at the old man, glasses and a lab coat being what you remembered the most vividly. He let loose a cackle that made your knees go weak, and you had to grip the crutches tightly to keep yourself from falling. He let loose another cackle, moving forward, his long black hair back in a knot.

Hojo: "I got so excited when my precious experiment was said to be here... I just had to come out of hiding and say a little hello..."

You felt yourself unable to breathe, and the sudden nausea came back, though you could tell that it was not because of your injuries... Hojo chuckled a bit and cupped your cheek roughly, forcing your head back, then forward, then to each side. He inspected you, and you stayed still, like a doll for his amusement... you couldn't help it... you were so scared of him that you could not move, could not speak at all... you suddenly felt your legs give out and you collapsed to your knees, hand to your throat. Hojo cackled again and knelt, patting your head with what would seem to others as approval, but it made you grip your neck, knowing better... this one was the one you were truly terrified of... if you moved in inch without his approval, your hair would be gripped and you would be in pain again... the lack of air got to you and you fell on your side, away from his touch. He cackled once more before nudging you, moving you onto your back.

Hojo: "Now then... time for a full body examination..."

He smirked, and you whimpered, eyes closed tight and just lay limp. He started to undo your shirt, and leaned down, faintly inhaling your scent.

Hojo: "Hm... arousal... you have someone you like...? Pray tell... who would the lucky man be... or would it be a female...? Considering how Sephiroth would react to it..."

He grinned faintly, small amused chuckle as he took your shirt off, and undid your bra from behind, faintly cupping your breasts and playing with the nipples.

Hojo: "Won't tell, hm...? Ah, well... that is fine I suppose... I can get answers out of you other ways..."

He trailed his hand down to your pants, and your eyes went wide, tears falling freely. Hojo cackled and tugged roughly on them, popping the button off easily. You trembled and your eyes glazed, finding yourself unable to move... you mouthed a name a few times, slowly building up your energy. Hojo messed with your breasts, and looked to you, tilting his head slightly, sticking his hand down your pants, and just played with you a bit.

Hojo: "Always a good pet... so very obedient... but what are you trying to say, hm...? your lover?"

You close your eyes tight and opened them slowly, a strong defiant look on your face.

You: "Chaos..."

You whispered, and Hojo blinked, pausing long enough for you to kick him in the groin and move back away from him. He grimaced and held himself, looking to you angrily.

Hojo: "You will pay for that, my dear..."

You trembled, pulling your shirt back on, whimpering and covering yourself, calling out to Chaos again. You felt the darker energy and quivered, backing quickly from Hojo's hand. He growled slightly in a bit of pain and caught a bit of hair in a fist, and pulled you forward harshly. You cried out in pain and fell forward, tears leaking. You whispered Vincent's name with Chaos', and looked up weakly as the door was thrown open, the demon coming through the opening. Hojo's eyes widened and he dropped you, moving back fast as Chaos moved forward. Chaos growled, his eyes flashing and he crouched, making Hojo flinch back and run from the room. You gasped as you could finally breathe, now limp on the floor, panting. You looked weakly up to the demon as he came over, a smirk playing on his lips. He knelt and watching you, everything about you... the way your chest rose and fell, the way the color slowly returned to your pale face... you got your breathing under control and looked to him, small shiver as he reached forward. You did not flinch away; you stayed looking up at him, watching his glowing eyes a bit curiously. You felt the clawed hand go to your neck, pulling you up to a sitting position. You coughed slightly at the grip, but did not pull away or even blink. Chaos growled slightly, tightening his grip slightly.

Chaos: "And what will you do now... your dear Vincent isn't here to save you... what will you do to repay me, human..."

He growled out, his eyes narrowing faintly. You looked up and smiled, a shocked look flashing across his features. You grabbed his wrist softly, moving up and kissing him, and Chaos stayed stiff, not expecting anything of the sort. You pulled back, and hugged him, his arms a bit wide, stock-still.

You: "You aren't scary, Chaos... why do you act so mean... even demons have hearts..."

You said softly, keeping your head down, and you heard a slow growl from him, his tenseness slowly melting. He wrapped his arms around you, a bit rougher than you had expected but you stayed still.

Chaos: "...I can see why he has feelings for you... you aren't even scared of a demon... but why are you so accepting...?"

He murmured, voice faintly softening. You smiled and yawned, falling limp against him. He picked you up, looking down to you.

You: "Because... I can read people... and I have nothing... to be afraid of..."

You yawned, and snuggled closer. He sighed slowly, and carried you back to the room. You heard him mutter something of thanks, and you smiled, whispering back a welcome before falling asleep, feeling so very safe.


	8. Chapter 8

You shifted a bit, yawning and curling up, snuggling closer to the warmth that was supplied. You heard shifting and you opened your eyes, small startled squeak as you saw two glowing eyes stare into yours. Chaos blinked and moved back slightly, and you put your hand to your heart, shaky breath let out. You looked to him, playful irritation on your face.

You: "Don't do that, you scared me!"

You squeaked out, and the demon raised an eyebrow, and then shook his head as he pulled you tight to him. You blinked and hugged him back, shivering as he nuzzled deep into your neck, inhaling.

Chaos: "...I am confused... why do I feel a pull towards you... towards just a human..."

He faintly growled, and you blinked, small gasp as he held tighter onto you, something changing within him, a faint possessive growl coming from him.

You: "I-I don't know... maybe... because Vincent-"

You started to say, but was silenced by a glower from Chaos. You shuddered despite yourself, your breath catching. Chaos growled and gripped your neck tightly, making a faint choking sound come from you.

Chaos: "Do not speak his name... I will not allow it..."

He growled out, and you looked at him, slight flinch back from him as his face moved directly in front of yours. His clawed hand moved from your throat and you coughed faintly, small shudder as he did not relent his gaze from you. You moved your head to the side and felt him move your head back to face him, another growl coming from him. You swallowed hard and looked to him, seeing his eyes glow with a bit of hatred.

Chaos: "Never... utter his name to me... he does not own you, I do..."

Your eyes widened as he suddenly kissed you fiercely, gripping you tightly to him. You shuddered a bit, gasping as he bit your lip, allowing room for him to snake his tongue in. He growled low, an approving sound as you did so. You looked to him, shuddering as he pulled back, slightly trembling. He growled quietly, stroking your arm slightly as he watched you.

Chaos: "Say it... Say you won't say his name... say it!"

He practically roared, and you flinched back, tears leaking.

You: "Around you... I won't say his name... I-I promise... Chaos-sama..."

You whimpered out, and he watched you, his deep angry breathing slowing to a calmer pace, and he moved down. You close your eyes tight, expecting the harsh kiss, but were surprised as the kiss was heavy with passion. You gasped and felt his tongue slip in, fervently exploring your mouth. You felt him brush your tears gently away, and you tried to move, earning a growl and a nip from him. You whimpered a bit, feeling slightly scared now. And also... you were nervous of what Vincent would think... you loved Vincent, and Chaos was a part of him... did that make it normal...? You felt your head jerked back, another gasp coming from you. Chaos looked down at you, eyes hard.

Chaos: "You are thinking of him... aren't you...?"

You quivered and shook your head, suddenly feeling a calm flow through you, a smile coming to your face.

You: "You, Chaos... are still a part of him... seeing you, I am reminded of him... but I will not say his name in front of you..."

You gauged his reaction, and saw his eyes narrow, teeth faintly bared before he moved down, kissing your neck softly, making you shudder. You gasped softly and closed your eyes, shivering as he kissed over the spots his claws had made, and you felt yourself fall limp in his hold. Your breathing faintly picked up, and your head tilted back a bit more, allowing him more room. Why did you feel this way...? When he was harsh, you were scared... but softer like this, you loved it... a small moan came from you as he nibbled a point on your neck, and he smirked faintly against it, biting down harshly. Your eyes opened wide, a scream let out that was muffled by his hand changed into a whimper. You shuddered and whimpered, your eyes glazing from the pain. Chaos pulled back, and he chuckled slightly as he licked the blood from his fangs and lips.

Chaos: "You really do taste good... you haven't even been spoiled yet... thought you would have, the way Hojo went after you..."

He smirked down to you, and you looked up to him, fear finally moving past your defense, showing in your eyes. Chaos' smirk fell, and he looked at you blankly, stroking over your bite that made you flinch in pain. You started to whisper something he had a hard time hearing, and he leaned down to hear.

You: "...you... hurt me... thought you were... different... not... same as him..."

Your tears fell freely, and his eyes widened faintly, a sudden anger flashing in his eyes, his fist going through a wall next to him. He growled deeply, starting to shake. You swallowed hard and sat up, groaning in pain and ignored it, hugging him. He growled worse but did not push you away, and you held him tighter, murmuring soothing words in your language.

You: "Anaya kai koruna... Chaos... saphiereste..."

You whispered softly, and you suddenly cringed, your grip falling from him as you held onto yourself tightly, a sharp yell coming from you as you felt sharp pain in your back again. Chaos looked to you, a flash of a lost look before he held you to him, rubbing your shoulder.

Chaos: "Natalia... what is wrong...?"

He asked, the growl leaving his voice. You felt tears fall from the pain and you cringed more, body shaking, gripping your arms so tightly they bled.

You: "V-Vincent... p... please... a-ahn..."

You whimpered, and Chaos growled slightly, leaning over and kissing your wound once, healing it over and allowing Vincent to take control again. You cried out again, curling into a tight ball, your breath coming in small sharp gasps. Vincent shifted back to his form, and his eyes widened as he saw you.

Vincent: "Natalia?! What's wrong, why are you-"

You: "M-My back... I-it hurts... Vincent..."

You gasped again, and whimpered as Vincent moved his hand over your back. You cringed harshly, feeling your body stiffen. Vincent murmured slightly, picking you up and holding you to him, rocking you back and forth. You cried out and bit into his cloak from the pain, and he stroked your hair, murmuring softly that it was going to be okay. You felt tears leak and your eyes suddenly open wide, a scream tearing through you as three blood-covered wings came from your back. You gasped weakly for air, now limp in Vincent's hold. You groaned in pain, feeling the appendages limp and in awkward angles. Vincent looked at the wings, eyes wide... He held you softer, and faintly kissed your neck, stroking your hair.

Vincent: "Wings... three of them..."

He murmured softly, both to you and himself, unable to believe it. You coughed and groaned, feeling all your energy leave you, a soft weak whimper coming from you.

You: "They... hurt... a lot... make it stop, please..."

You whispered, feeling yourself overtaken by the pain, falling into darkness fast. You coughed weakly, sudden shudder as you felt yourself gain more power, fighting the pain away. You lifted your head and saw Vincent look to the side, a small confused look. You shuddered as you felt yourself moved over, away from Vincent, and you shuddered harsher, finding your head on Sephiroth's lap. Vincent stiffened, a small growl coming from him. Sephiroth smirked and brushed his hand across the bases of your three wings, and you gasped softly, falling limp and a faint purr coming from you. Sephiroth chuckled a bit and looked to Vincent, resting his hand softly on your head. You couldn't help the sleepiness you felt, and your eyelids drooped, halfway closed. You let out a soft sigh and relaxed fully, small mumble. Sephiroth chuckled slightly and looked back to Vincent.

Sephiroth: "...for her wings to not become useless and just keep hurting her... you must massage them fully... understand, Valentine?"

He faintly sneered at the name, and you bit his leg, yawning. Sephiroth glanced down, sighing faintly irritably before moving his hand, stroking your neck. Your eyes glazed and you fought to keep yourself conscious. Vincent shifted, moving closer to you and Sephiroth.

Vincent: "I will not hurt her... you should know that, Sephiroth... you have watched me with her this long..."

He murmured with his voice softer for you. Sephiroth growled slightly, clearly catching Vincent off guard.

Sephiroth: "I will suggest that you keep that damn Chaos in check... he has already taken her blood, and because he is a part of you... I cannot harm him."

Vincent stiffened faintly, looking down to you. He shifted your hair to the side, seeing the healed-over puncture wound.

Vincent: "...I will have him fully under control... I was not aware that he had done such a thing..."

His voice had a hardness to it that made your eyes close, staying still and quiet. Sephiroth made a small contemplative sound before nodding and handing you over to Vincent again.

Sephiroth: "...she gets hurt, you will be held accountable... understood?"

Vincent growled faintly but nodded, and held you close to him. You looked up to him, dizzily and smiled faintly, looking back to Sephiroth. He sighed slowly and brushed his hand through your hair once before disappearing, you now left alone with Vincent. You looked up to him, a faint tired smile on your face. Vincent sighed and laid you gently down on the bed, covering you up. You knew you were still in the ShinRa hospice but you did not care... so long as Vincent was next to you, you could care less where you were. He moved his clawed hand through your hair and you sighed softly, your eyes drifting shut calmly. You felt him kiss your forehead softly and you smiled a bit, relaxing against him as he softly held you to him, lying next to you. You yawned and snuggled closer to him, earning a slight chuckle from Vincent. You smiled and relaxed, taking in his scent.

Vincent: "Sleep well... Chaos will not come out again, I promise... I will not let him..."

He murmured softly in your ear, and you sighed softly, your eyes closing.

You: "He is rough... but when he is sweet his is slightly similar to you... but thank you... I would rather not get bitten by him... only you, my Vincent..."

You murmured sleepily, and he stroked your cheek softly. He let out a small hum that made your body melt against his, one that you could have sworn you had heard before... you fell asleep before you knew it, into a dreamless slumber you were not used to; being fully calm as you slept, after needing it so badly.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke slowly, a small pained groan coming from you. You opened your eyes and looked around dizzily, your head lying back down as another quiet groan came from you.

Vincent: "You are awake it seems... does this hurt...?"

He murmured softly, and you blinked slowly, looking back and seeing Vincent massaging your wings. You saw that they had a silver glossiness to the two on the outside, and the one in the middle a pure white. You blinked, a quiet groan again as he moved onto the middle wing.

You: "A bit... thanks, Vincent..."

You whispered, suddenly falling limp as his massage became gentler, a dazed sigh coming from you. Vincent chuckled a bit and leaned over, lightly kissing your neck.

Vincent: "Found it..."

You blinked and laughed slightly, remembering... and fell limp yet again as he massaged softly around the base. A bit of a purr came from you, and Vincent chuckled softer, lightly keeping his lips to the side of your neck, feeling the vibrations. You felt your breath hitch a bit as he kissed your neck again, a bit more deliberately. Your eyes closed and you shivered as he faintly nibbled on the spot. You moaned faintly, wings quivering as he continued. He smiled against your neck and your eyes opened quick, remembering the same happening with Chaos... but only moaned as he licked and started to suck at the spot. You shuddered a bit and felt your breathing become a bit shallow and shaky, faintly squirming. Vincent chuckled and pulled back, going back to massaging your third wing. You groaned quietly and playfully glared at him, earning a small laugh that made you smile. You suddenly gasped as he massaged a point on your wing, a quiet moan letting out as to how sensitive the point was. Vincent caught the moan and tilted his head slightly, nuzzling into the spot. You shivered harshly and moaned a bit louder, the feathers of your wings starting to ruffle. He chuckled and moved, gently nibbling on the spot. You gasped and you felt yourself go weak, eyes closing halfway dazedly. Vincent laughed softly and pulled back, massaging yet again.

Vincent: "So many spots sensitive on you... but this is no place to have fun, besides the fact you are still recovering..."

He murmured softly, and you growled playfully, making him snicker slightly. You looked back to him, studying him for a moment. He seemed so... happy with you there, to work on... you sighed softly and closed your eyes again, relaxing fully as he massaged the base. You looked to him as he finished up and smiled, seeing him smile a bit back, lying next to you again. You crawled over a bit and hugged Vincent slowly, still slightly limp. He sighed softly and wrapped his arms around you, softly nuzzling into your neck. You chuckled a bit and yawned lightly, shaking your head. Again, you had just awoken... and you were tired... you looked to him, blinking slowly.

You: "Vincent... can we... leave here...? I don't want to run into him again, and... I feel so sleepy here..."

You mumbled, and Vincent blinked, nodding a bit. He looked to your wings a bit nervously and thought.

Vincent: "...well first, who is 'him'...? And second... we will draw attention with your wings out..."

You blinked and looked up to him, tilting your head.

You: "...Hojo... and I think I can pull them in... Sephiroth has done it so many times, I can do it..."

Vincent's eyes widened with an angry flash in them as Hojo was mentioned, and he nodded slowly. You sighed slowly, letting your muscles relax fully... then took a sharp breath, focusing hard and opening your wings, stretching them before whining as you pulled them in. Vincent watched in a bit of awe, absently stroking your neck. You fell limp as the last part folded in, and you panted faintly from the strain.

You: "Okay, that hurt... well, not near as much as when they came out, but..."

You sighed softly and felt the pain disappear. You looked to Vincent and saw him smile to you, and you blinked at the smile. It faded as quickly as it came, and Vincent picked you up, cradling you to him.

Vincent: "...ready to go then...?"

He murmured, and you looked to him, smiling and nuzzled into his chest softly. He went to the window and paused, looking down to you. You realized and sighed softly, slightly shaking your head.

You: "I will call Bahamut... no strain on your control..."

You smiled and focused, Vincent stroking your hair gently.

You: "Antonou kirest, fei cround dei, Bahamut..."

Vincent stiffened a bit as the realm tumbled away, now you and him suddenly on a mountain. He looked around, eyes focusing on a cave. You laughed quietly and hugged him, nuzzling into his neck.

You: "You can relax... we are not that far from town, and Bahamut will fly us there... Ah, there you are Bahamut!"

You smiled as the dragon suddenly loomed over you and Vincent; Vincent looked up, blinking slightly. Bahamut growled quietly, a small confused growl. You smiled and lightly growled back, giggling. Bahamut rolled his eyes and blew hot air over the both of you, lying down. Vincent blinked repeatedly and looked to you, a fully confused look on his face. You laughed lightly and kissed him quick, softly getting out of his hold and moving over to Bahamut, petting the great dragon's neck. He growled softly and nuzzled your side, causing you to laugh a bit.

You: "B-Bahamut! That tickles!"

You giggled, and he grinned, continuing. You laughed and squirmed, looking back to Vincent, smiling. He was watching you, a bit curiously... he moved over, kneeling and holding his hand out to Bahamut.

Vincent: "...I have never seen a Summon this friendly..."

He murmured, seemingly absently and you smiled, hugging Vincent. He chuckled a bit and hugged you back, falling over as Bahamut poked his side with his tail. You giggled and grinned, poking the spot too. Vincent blinked repeatedly, small shiver coming from him. You grinned slightly more and continued to poke him, and nipped his neck. Vincent groaned a bit and fell limp, a slight dazed look on his face. You giggled and continued, kissing his neck softly.

You: "okay, now then...Bahamut, sonte fricht... dishouno habict?"

You asked quietly, and Vincent blinked, looking to you again. Bahamut groaned slowly, and you playfully tapped his neck.

Vincent: "What was...?"

You heard him ask and you giggled a bit, hugging Bahamut.

You: "Asked him if he could move us to the town... I can ask him regularly, in English, but it's so much more fun with you confused!"

You grinned, and Vincent sighed, putting his face in his hand. You laughed lightly and stayed still, a small yawn coming from you. You snuggled lightly with Bahamut, feeling yourself start to fall asleep. He growled softly and lifted you onto his neck, lying down while he also moved Vincent behind you. You sighed softly and turned, resting your head on Vincent's leg and closed your eyes.

You: "To town please, Bahamut... no injuries to anyone unless Vincent says so..."

You yawned widely and the great dragon nodded once before slowly standing, making sure Vincent had a good hold on you.

Vincent: "You sure this is safe...?"

He murmured, faintly seeming to say it absently. You nodded slowly and hugged his leg slightly, snuggling lightly with it.

You: "I trust Bahamut... more so than any of my Summons... I'm sorry, Vincent but... I'm just so tired..."

You murmured softly, your voice thick with weariness. Vincent chuckled softly and nodded, moving his gauntleted hand softly through your hair. You sighed contently, feeling Bahamut stand and take off.

Vincent: "Rest well, my love... I will keep watch over you... as well as Bahamut and Sephiroth... you will be safe..."

You smiled sleepily and nodded faintly, kissing his leg softly before falling asleep, loving the calming feeling of the wind in your hair, lulling you to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

You felt yourself start to wake up, and you groaned quietly, curling up more to try and stay asleep. You heard chuckling and you mumbled absently in your language, batting at the hand that touched your own. You heard Vincent laugh slightly and it brought you from your sleepiness. You opened your eyes and saw him sitting next to you, a soft look on his face. You blinked slowly then blushed bright, realizing that he had watched you sleep yet again. He chuckled and moved some hair behind your ear, a softness that made you melt against the bed.

Vincent: "Welcome home, Natalia..."

You felt your eyes widen, and tears come up to your eyes. Vincent was instantly worried, and he leaned you up quickly, but softly.

Vincent: "Is your back hurting you badly? What's wrong?"

He asked quickly, and you wrapped your arms around him tightly, shuddering.

You: "I have... never been welcomed home before... I have never even had a home... Vincent..."

You felt more tears leak and heard Vincent sigh, moving his unclawed hand through your hair. He kissed your neck tenderly, smiling gently against it.

Vincent: "You are home... with me... even if we have to leave, I will always welcome you home... no matter where it is..."

He murmured soothingly against your neck, and you shivered softly, your eyes drifting shut as you calmed. You smiled and kissed his neck back, hugging him softer. You whispered a thank you and felt your heart flutter when you heard a gentle welcome from him, holding you tighter to him. You sighed slowly, melting against his form as he leaned you back down, continuing to kiss your neck softly.

You: "Vincent... where did Bahamut go...?"

You felt yourself ask, and you blinked, confusing yourself a bit. That was not what you had wanted to ask... Vincent chuckled a bit, nuzzling softly into your neck, making you shiver.

Vincent: "He flew back to the mountain... after depositing us so carefully into the room..."

You smiled, nodding a bit and relaxed further, looking down to him. You opened your mouth to say something, but felt your voice catch in your throat as Vincent nibbled on a point in your neck. You quivered and felt you move your head back, a little bit of submission you could give. Vincent growled quietly and held you a bit tighter, biting softly on that point, making a small moan come from you.

You: "V-Vincent..."

You gasped slightly, shivering as he stroked your back.

Vincent: "Yes, Natalia...?"

He paused, murmuring gently against your neck, kissing it constantly, making your stomach twist in a knot. You gasped and moaned softly, your eyes closing.

You: "D-Do... you still... do you still love me...?"

You breathed out, and felt Vincent stop. Your heart suddenly raced, tears pricking your eyes. He didn't...? You suddenly gasped as Vincent kissed you deeply and passionately, holding your form tight to him. You gripped his cloak feebly, feeling his gauntleted hand go to the back of your head, making it all the deeper. Your head went back a bit, a sudden moan coming from you that earned a soft growl from him. He pulled back after a moment, and you looked to him weakly, breathless from it all. He sighed slowly, breathing under control easily and he stroked your cheek, moving hair tenderly behind your ear.

Vincent: "...my feelings have not changed in the least... if nothing else... they have gotten stronger... my love..."

He whispered, his breath softly hitting your lips as he moved down again. You panted and shivered, your eyes closing as you relaxed against the bed.

You: "Then... I am glad I am not... the only one..."

You smiled and looked to him, seeing a soft smile on his face as he kissed your forehead.

Vincent: "I am glad you feel the same, my Natalia... I was afraid, after Chaos came out..."

He paused, looking down. You swallowed a bit and touched his cheek softly, making him look to you.

You: "I love you for you... not because of something inside of you... and it cannot push me away either... you are different than he..."

You said softly, and Vincent smiled gently, kissing you softly, a feather's touch to your lips. You shivered and closed your eyes, kissing back just as softly.

Vincent: "...I don't know how I could have lived without you... I wish I had only found you sooner..."

He murmured gently, licking your lips softly. You shivered and moaned a bit, sensitive now more than before. He smiled and moved back, going to your neck and slowly making a hickey on it, and you moaned quietly, hands going to his shoulders.

You: "I-I wish... I knew about you... sooner as well... I love you, Vincent... s-so much..."

You moaned out, and he smiled gently against your neck, biting on it. You shuddered and moaned, suddenly feeling yourself fall limp, something within you changing... you suddenly wanted pain... you shuddered and looked to him, faintly arching your neck into his teeth, shivering at the sharpness of them. He growled faintly and moved your head back, biting in roughly, making you cry out and moan at the same time, loving the pain from him. He stopped instantly, moving back, a startled look on his face. He absently licked his lips and shuddered, staring at your neck wound. You quivered, feeling the pain... but you smiled, looking to him and sitting up, biting on his neck in the same spot. He quivered, holding you to him.

You: "Vincent... Vincent, please do not hold back... please, my love..."

You whispered softly, and his quivering stopped, his arms wrapping around you again, and he licked at the wound, making you shiver and moan slightly. He smiled faintly against your neck, and lightly sucked for more blood, and you gasped and shivered. He chuckled faintly and pulled back, licking his lips.

Vincent: "You are so interesting... my Natalia... I won't hold myself back... I will give everything I have to you..."

He whispered softly, and you smiled, nodding softly, lying back down and letting your arms fall from around him. He caught your arms and gently pinned them above your head, making your heart flutter slightly and he kissed you deeply. You felt a slight bit of fear but smiled, enjoying his ravaging of you... why did you feel so turned on with this... but so terrified with Chaos...? You looked to him gently, smiling and parting your lips, giving him access before he even asked for it. He held your gaze for a moment before kissing you fiercely, frenching you deeply and eliciting another moan from you. He growled softly, his clawed hand moving across your neck in points that made you arch, not even realizing you had them as you gasped softly. Vincent growled low, moving in between your legs and pulled from the kiss, his lips descending quickly to your neck, nipping, licking and sucking, making you moan softly constantly. You felt yourself heat up quickly, and whimpered faintly, feeling pleasure rise suddenly.

You: "V-Vin...cent... ahn..."

You moaned out, and felt him move slower, making you softly squirm, a groan rising from you as he bit into the wound yet again. You felt your mind spinning... not just from the bit of blood loss, but from the pure exhilarating lust and love that flowed through you. Every touch from him made you burn up, and you arched into his love nips, moaning as he bit in deeper. You breathed shakily, trying to find your voice past your moans. You felt yourself almost to the breaking point, the pleasure about to drive you crazy, when you felt his hands start to roam your body, making you arch to him. You gasped, letting out a shaky moan as his clawed hand moved under your shirt, points digging in slightly as he removed your bra instantly, cutting it away with the sharpness of his gauntlet. You moaned louder than intended as he cupped your breast, massaging it and scratching at it softly with his claws. You cringed softly as he massaged it rougher, then gasped as he moved your shirt up, latching onto a nipple.

You: "V-Vincent what are-?"

You gasped out, and moaned loudly, arching your chest into his mouth as he bit down. You panted and swallowed hard, slightly struggling against him. It felt too good... you gasped as you were pinned fully, unable to move and looked down, shivering as Vincent continued to nibble and suck at your nipple, now switching to your other one. You felt your breath quicken, your inner muscles starting to clench, and you whimpered at the pleasure.

You: "V-Vincent, I feel... like I'm... I'm going to explode..."

You gasped, and he smirked against your breast, massaging the other breast he wasn't occupied with roughly and making you squirm more.

Vincent: "...let it go... I'll make you release so many times... cum to me, Natalia..."

He growled out, faintly moving and rubbing his thigh against your lower region, and you felt something within you break, making you arch and cry out, falling limp and panting heavily afterward. Vincent moved back, smiling a bit as you panted like that, and he softly cupped you outside your clothes, making you squirm slightly. It sparked more pleasure... it almost hurt when he touched it now... Vincent chuckled and sat you up, letting you rest against him. You panted softly and looked up at him, a soft confused look on your face.

You: "What... just happened...? I feel... so light, like I am in the air now..."

Vincent smiled slightly and kissed you gently, moving his hand softly through your hair.

Vincent: "That was an orgasm... that release... how did you like it..."

You blushed and glanced to the side, shivering and moaning slightly as he nibbled on your ear, making you blush more.

You: "I-I... liked it... a lot..."

You whispered, and he chuckled, his breath soft and hot on your ear, making you quiver in pleasure. You gasped softly as he moved your chin up, kissing you deeply. You close your eyes softly and enjoyed it, feeling his hair softly brush against your face. You blushed as he moved down, nibbling on your neck and fondling your breasts again. You moaned softly and looked to him, your eyes starting to glaze with the pleasure. He smiled, a true one that left you a bit breathless, and you let yourself fall limp, relaxed as he slipped your pants off. You knew how nervous and scared you felt when Hojo had done the same, but... with Vincent, you felt that it just seemed right... you felt your underwear moved off and you looked down, blushing as Vincent seemed to examine you. You were used to it, and it didn't bother you... it made you a bit hotter, you realized, watching him lust after what he saw...

Vincent: "You have never been taken, have you...?"

You blinked slowly, and you softly shook your head, understanding.

You: "I have not even had a... orgasm until now..."

You whispered out, blushing for a reason you could not explain. Vincent nodded a bit and looked up to you, his eyes soft.

Vincent: "I will take it slow... it will hurt but... not as much..."

You smiled to him, a small nervous look. You nodded and set your head back, closing your eyes. You gasped a bit as you felt him stroke your clit, and you shuddered, looking to him. He smiled up to you and moved up, latching gently onto a nipple, nibbling and sucking softly while continuing to stroke you. You quivered, moaning and arching faintly at the pleasure. You moaned a bit louder, your hand finding his hair and gently gripping a bit, holding the back of his head slightly. He growled quietly, causing you to shiver, and he bit rougher, moving a finger into your core. You gasped, startled and moaned lightly, falling limp. Vincent moved up, kissing you deeply while slowly pumping his finger in and out of you, making you moan into his mouth.

You: "Ahn... Vincent..."

You moaned into his mouth again, weakly gripping his shoulder as he added another finger. You winced faintly, feeling yourself stretched slightly, and your head went back to break the kiss, panting for air. Vincent paused for a moment then held the back of your head, kissing and frenching you deeply. You felt your head spin from all the oxygen loss and pleasure, and you weakly pushed at his shoulder, feeling yourself almost pass out... a sudden pain pulled you to your senses, and Vincent pulled back, letting you breathe. You gasped, cringing and felt liquid leak from you.

Vincent: "Sorry... I'm so sorry Natalia..."

He murmured softly, and held you to him, thrusting softly into you. You winced and coughed, feeling the harsh pain flow through you and you let your head fall back, refusing to cry. Vincent looked at you sadly and kissed your neck, lightly nibbling and sucking on your sweet spot. He continued to thrust into you, soft and gentle, and you winced for a few minutes, before a moan slid from your mouth. Vincent looked up and smiled a bit, his eyes still dark, straining... he moved up and kissed you gently, still moving slow and gentle. You let loose another moan and felt yourself arch to him, kissing him back and moving your arms around him.

Vincent: "How is the pain, my love...?"

He asked softly, a sudden groan coming from him that made you shiver. You smiled and kissed him a bit deeply, moaning softly into the kiss.

You: "There... is no more... a-ah!"

You moaned suddenly, feeling him hit a spot within you that made you fall limp backwards, and he had to catch you. You panted and looked to him, shuddering and opening your legs more as he hit the spot again, making you move your head back from the pleasure. Vincent smiled and kissed you sweetly before latching onto your neck again, biting deeper into the mark he had already made, and you cried out, suddenly feeling yourself come close, fast.

You: "V-Vincent... I'm going to... a-again!"

You gasped out, feeling your muscles tense so hard that you shook. You gasped and moaned louder as Vincent growled possessively, biting deeper into the wound, thrusting suddenly hard and fast into you. You gasped and moaned loud, arching what you could to him, squirming from the pleasure. He panted against your neck, a grunt coming from him as a reply, and he moved faster still, moving your legs around his waist. You gasped as you felt him go deeper, and held off as long as you could for him. You moved your head fully to the side, and quivered as he sucked more blood from you. He pulled back, groaning your name and kissed you deeply, holding you tight to him as he continued to thrust deeply into you. You moaned constantly, cringing as you felt yourself almost release, and you whimpered, looking at him. Vincent locked eyes with you and smiled a bit, kissing you deeply, and you screamed his name into his mouth as you came hard, panting. You shuddered and winced, whimpering as he continued to thrust into you, feeling pain spark through you. Vincent noticed and pulled back quickly, panting. You looked to him, and glanced down, seeing him still hard, his member throbbing. You smiled apologetically to him, and crawled over quickly before he could react, and took his member within your mouth.

Vincent: "N... Natalia...?"

He gasped and groaned as you moved your head up and down, imitating what he had been doing with you just a moment before. You moved back, taking a breath before smiling up to him.

You: "Hurts... and you need a release... you gave me two... I can at least give you one..."

He looked at you, a longing in his eyes that made you shiver. You went back down on him, earning a moan and you smiled against his member, licking and sucking. Vincent groaned and sat up weakly, his gauntleted hand on your head, the other behind him to support him. His breathing hitched as you licked the underside of the head, and you smiled, continuing. You thought and stroked what you could not take into your mouth, which was quite a bit. Vincent grunted and couldn't help but thrust into your mouth, his breathing picking up. You were so good... and without prior explanation, or anything... you heard him let out a louder grunt and he pushed you softly back, panting harshly. You looked up to him, confused. He had not released... had he...?

Vincent: "D-Don't... think you will... like it..."

He groaned, and closed his eyes tight, and you could see his member slightly move, the appendage wanting badly to empty itself. You smiled and moved up, kissing him sweetly before moving back down, taking him all the way into your mouth, stroking him quickly. He took a sharp intake of breath and moaned, growling loud before releasing himself, and you blinked, feeling your mouth filled with a fluid. You moved off of him, and he panted, looking to you.

Vincent: "S... Spit it out... if you don't-"

His eyes widened faintly as you swallowed all cum, licking your lips and moving back down, licking his member clean. He moaned softly, petting your hair before falling back onto the bed, holding his arms out for you. You smiled shyly and went to him, snuggling into his bare chest. You yawned sleepily and heard him chuckle.

Vincent: "Get some rest now... you have earned it... my brave little Natalia..."

You looked up to him, yawning again and licked the side of your lips, getting a small bit of seed that you had missed. You smiled and kissed him lightly, snuggling into his chest again.

You: "You too... my Vincent... my..."

You yawned and started to fall asleep, feeling him stroke your back.

You: "Akoutani... my love..."

Vincent smiled softly and pulled the covers up, letting you relax and stroked your back until you fell into a deep sleep, while Vincent did not let himself sleep, worrying about Chaos coming out and taking you, just to spite him.


	11. Chapter 11

You slowly opened your eyes, cringing at the sudden brightness that filled them. You heard shifting and the light being dimmed, and you looked over a bit dizzily, seeing Vincent over by the window, having closed the curtains. You blinked slowly and sat up, cringing and letting yourself lay back down, looking at him. Vincent moved over swiftly, smiling gently to you and kissing you sweetly.

Vincent: "You look like a goddess when you sleep... I had to restrain myself..."

He grinned faintly, and you blushed darkly, weakly covering yourself with the covers. He chuckled and kissed your forehead, getting dressed himself. You noticed it then... he looked so tired...

You: "Vincent, did you sleep at all...?"

You asked softly, and he paused looking back and smiling.

Vincent: "No... I watched you rest all night... couldn't sleep..."

You blushed and looked down, suddenly feeling that he was lying to you. You looked up to say something, but gasped slightly in surprise as he kissed you deeply, stroking your cheek. You quivered, your breath taken from that kiss. Vincent pulled back, a calm, soft smile on his face, and you could clearly see the tiredness in his eyes.

Vincent: "I am going to get us something to eat... any preferences...?"

He asked softly, and you blinked, breathing deeply. You thought and shook your head, smiling. Vincent chuckled and kissed your forehead gently, pulling back and putting on his cloak, going to the door. He stopped and looked back, looking down and then up to you.

Vincent: "I will also get phones... while I am out... you need to get my attention, spike your energy..."

He said softly, and you nodded, looking down slightly. He sighed and rubbed his head, moving back quickly and hugging you tight. You gasped at the suddenness and hugged him back, small confused look.

You: "Vincent, are..."

You felt him quiver once, and then felt him go still, and he moved back, looking to you softly, unable to mask his worry.

Vincent: "Please be safe, my love... if nothing else, transport yourself to Bahamut's realm..."

He cupped your cheek, stroking it tenderly with his thumb. You smiled softly to him, lightly holding his hand and turned your head, softly kissing the palm.

You: "I will be fine, Vincent... you be safe... I am safe in here..."

You said softly, and he sighed slightly, nodding faintly. You hugged him, your eyes closing lightly. He hugged you gently back, and kissed your neck over the mark tenderly, sighing softly and moving back, thinking and setting his cloak around you. You blinked and giggled a bit, feeling the material lay softly against your skin. You smiled up at him, moving it around your front as you curled up, a soft purr coming from you. Vincent laughed lightly for a few seconds, and he kissed your forehead, smiling before turning and walking out the door. You grinned lightly and waved after him, snuggling into his cloak, breathing in his scent deeply. You yawned slightly and sat up, stretching out, and let out a sudden startled squeak as Sephiroth appeared next to you.

You: "S-Seph! You scared me!"

You gasped, and he chuckled slightly, turning on his side to face you. He locked eyes with you, and you close your eyes, not letting him sift through your thoughts. He growled slightly irritably and moved a hand through his long silver tresses.

Sephiroth: "...so you really do love this one, hn..."

He stated, and you looked to him, looking down faintly before nodding. Sephiroth sighed slowly, sitting up and moving the cloak and blankets from off of you, making you squeak, startled. He glanced over your body, and stopped at your neck, his jaw tightening. You blinked and saw him seethe, silently and controlled. You swallowed hard and closed your eyes, moving your head to the side for him to get a better look. He sighed slowly, a growl letting loose with it and he moved over, inspecting it.

Sephiroth: "...you do realize... that any deeper, he would have punctured your jugular..."

He muttered, and you looked to him, eyes wide. He took in your expression, sighing and shaking his head, an irritated look flashing across his face. He thought hard and growled slightly, rubbing his head. You stayed silent, putting your hand tenderly to your neck, faintly wincing. It did hurt now... you had to tell him though...

You: "Sephiroth... I... I liked it... the pain, I liked it..."

You looked down, and felt his eyes turn to you, and his hand went under your chin, jerking your head up a bit quickly. You flinched as it stretched your neck wound, but did not move back from him. He looked into your eyes, and you stood still, letting him glimpse your thoughts and feelings. He sighed slightly, releasing you and rubbing his head, looking to you again.

Sephiroth: "So you are masochistic... just please be careful, Natalia... you lose too much blood, you could die... now, come on, stand up..."

He said quietly, and you nodded, pulling yourself to a sitting position, cringing but managing to get yourself to stand. You staggered, grimacing at the pain that sparked through you. Sephiroth sighed and picked you up, moving swiftly to the bathroom. You gasped a bit, looking to him quickly, seeing him look a bit worried.

You: "Sephiroth...?"

You asked softly, and he looked down to you, shaking his head slightly.

Sephiroth: "It's nothing... you just have to heal a bit... I'll help..."

He murmured, and you blinked, nodding slightly. You sighed softly as he started the bath, blocking the water drainage. You looked to him, closing your eyes as he set you in the water, using his wing to keep you sitting up in your weakened state. You cringed softly as you felt the water hit your lower region, and you let out a shaky sigh, unable to do much anyways. Sephiroth shifted, stroking your hair and sighed again.

Sephiroth: "...Did it hurt a lot, Natalia?"

He asked softly, and you looked to him, your eyes drifting down to your lower half and you nodded softly, but smiled.

You: "But... I felt so good afterwards... I wouldn't give it back if I could... because it was with him..."

You said softly, smiling while looking to Sephiroth. He watched you, eyes hard but nodded once, handing you a wash cloth.

Sephiroth: "Wipe the dried blood from you at least... he can help you with the rest..."

He muttered, and you sighed, nuzzling into his wing and earning a soft growl that made you smile. You nodded softly and cleaned your neck, flinching. Sephiroth sighed a bit and moved your hand away.

Sephiroth: "I will wrap that... just clean yourself, Natalia..."

You nodded a bit, wincing slightly but cleaning your lower half, shivering softly as you felt yourself get aroused by just touching the tender area. You stopped and looked to Sephiroth, seeing his eyes glowing. You gasped as he moved faster than you, beginning to stroke you, making you shiver with arousal.

You: "S-Seph... W-why... ahn..."

You arched, unable to help a moan that slid from your mouth. He watched your movements, almost seeming hungry for them. He shifted, his hand moving back, then forward quickly, making your eyes widen and a moan slide out of your mouth again, suddenly feeling the hot water invade you. You swallowed hard and shuddered, your head moving back, onto his wing weakly. You panted and shuddered as Sephiroth started to kiss your neck, moving up and down quickly, not missing an inch. You panted weakly, unable to stop him.

Sephiroth: "You have no idea... how long I have wanted you... Natalia..."

He whispered against your neck, and you shuddered, a soft gasp escaping as he kissed over your wound. He moved his hand back slightly then forward again; making the water seem like a member was being thrust into you gently, invading every space. You whimpered, turning your head from him quickly before he kissed you. He growled low and grabbed your chin, jerking your head back to face him, and you shuddered as he forcefully kissed you. You felt tears start to leak and you whimpered, suddenly feeling his tongue invade your mouth. You cringed, biting down on his tongue as he moved three fingers within you, pumping fast in and out with the water. Sephiroth pulled back, an angry look on his face.

Sephiroth: "You moaned before... damnit just accept me... forget about your damn Vincent..."

He growled out, and you felt tears fall as he moved into the tub, thrusting into you harshly. You cried out in pain, tears freely falling, and Sephiroth licked them away eagerly, soft groaning.

Sephiroth: "So warm... you feel so good, Natalia..."

You whimpered and cringed as he thrust into you again, and you looked to him, a pulse of something through your eyes that he hadn't seen before. He stopped and backed slightly, his member sliding out of you, and you started to shake, your energy suddenly starting to rise fast. Sephiroth glanced down, seeing more blood leak from you, and looked up quickly, seeing your eyes turn the color of blood, old wounds on your back as well as the slits for your wings bleeding out. You growled low, eyes flashing dangerously. Your energy had just taken a darker side, and it filled the room so thick your light could not enter. Sephiroth moved out of the tub quickly as you sparked electricity through the water, crouching slightly, cautious. He had never seen you so lost in darkness... and all because of him...

You: "You touch me again... I'll rip it off... Vincent is the one, not you Sephiroth..."

You growled, voice thick as your eyeteeth extended, becoming the prominent fangs of your clan's darker side. Sephiroth growled once, moving to the side as you stepped out of the water, unable to stop lusting after your body. He shook his head quickly, growling and appearing behind you, pinning your arms behind your back and leaning you forward, thrusting into you from behind. You let out a pained hiss and focused, eyes flashing to a darker crimson, and made your wings erupt from your back, all a jet black, and you pinned him to the wall with them. You winced slightly at the pain, feeling more blood leak, and you moved to him, biting deep into his neck. He growled, unable to stop his body from fading, the door opening from behind you that you did not notice.

You: "You are banished from here till you know how to control yourself... Sephiroth... you come back without me being in dire need, which I do not need considering I have these wings... I will tear you limb from limb..."

Sephiroth growled and smirked slightly, nodding towards whoever opened the door that you now realized someone else was there.

Sephiroth: "Have fun explaining this to him... dear wolf princess..."

He disappeared fully, and you growled low, wings moving to fold on your back yet again, and you turned, your eyes lightening slightly as you saw Vincent standing there, two bags in hand. You shuddered, a growl moving through you, able to watch what was going on, but unable to fully control yourself. Vincent saw you bleeding again and his eyes widened. He moved over fast and held you to him tightly, murmuring and healing your cuts. You groaned and growled faintly, turning and biting his neck. Inside, you screamed for him to get away... but you said nothing, and continued to bite deeper until he groaned. He held you to him, his hand against your head gently to hold you there. You smirked against his neck then, and bit in deeper, making him wince slightly, and you took in the blood that came up so easily.

Vincent: "Natalia..."

He whispered your name softly, and you shuddered, your power starting to fade, enough to speak.

You: "Get back please... I'll drain you, my love..."

You whispered, and Vincent glanced to you, nodding once before moving from you, lightly moving behind you and pinning you. He pulled your form against him and held your hands behind your back, unable to touch anything. You felt yourself struggle against him, a low growl coming from you. You shuddered and felt yourself held tighter to him, his mouth gently at your wound.

Vincent: "Natalia... calm..."

He whispered softly, and you felt yourself shudder again, feeling him nip on your wound. You gasped as he sank his teeth into it again, this time from behind, and you cringed, moaning at the same time, feeling yourself start to weaken.

You: "V-Vincent... I can't... hold myself back... I have no control at all..."

You whispered, and he nodded once, his hand moving to your slit, stroking softly.

Vincent: "I will make you fall limp... another release, my love..."

He whispered against your neck, and you quivered, forcing your wings to not shove him away from you. You gasped as he leaned you forward, holding both of your arms to your side, thrusting into you from behind. You moaned, feeling yourself go a bit weak, and he continued at a hard, fast pace. He hit the same spot he had before that made you scream out, and your wings shuddered against him, turning quickly to their original colors; the outer two wings glossy silver and the middle a pure white. You panted and felt your legs give out, and Vincent caught you, turning you, and moved to the wall, pressing you against it as he entered you again. You moaned and arched, wrapping your legs around him, and he smirked softly, biting into your wound, making you flinch and moan loudly. Your eyes widened and you arched, crying out as you came, falling limp and moaning as he continued. Vincent set his head on your shoulder and thrust harder and faster into you, letting out a groan as he finished, releasing his seed into you. You gasped at the feeling of being filled, and you felt all your dark energy being drained as cum leaked from you. Vincent pulled out and cradled you, kissing you gently. You kissed back shakily, smiling a bit weakly as you felt your eyes close, your fangs shrinking. Vincent sighed softly, moving back with you to the room, setting you gently on the bed. You murmured and started to doze, smiling softly.

Vincent: "Love you too... get rest, my Natalia..."

You smiled and nuzzled close to him, falling asleep quickly after, feeling calm after your ordeal.


End file.
